¿Sabes lo que es la Muerte?
by Yume29
Summary: Heero y Relena juntos en una historia de misterio, crimenes y policias
1. prologo

¿Sabes lo que es la muerte?

¿Alguna vez la has sentidos cerca de ti?

Estoy segura que tu respuesta es no, y que jamás te gustaría sentirla, porque debe de ser algo frio, y te aseguro que no te equivocas, es algo muy frio; pero, cuando convives con ella te acostumbras.

Al ver a las personas que simplemente deciden morir, cortándose las venas, arrojándose de un puente o de un edificio alto, o talvez, consumiendo algún veneno. Te sensibilizas de la muerte, ya no te da miedo, por lo menos verla, cuando va a recoger las almas de esas personas.

A mí solo me sonríe y me dice que esto es lo más común para las dos, me dice que cuando me toque a mí me dará un recorrido para que pueda observar lo que él hace desde otras perspectivas. Solo sonrió y asiento con la cabeza, ¿que puedo hacer?, la muerte es algo inexplicable, es algo inevitable, y se que todos vamos a morir en algún momento y se que quizás no sabremos como vamos a morir pero... quizás si se pueda predecir como se quiere morir, aunque para mí eso es de cobardes, aunque a veces hay excepciones demasiado grandes


	2. Capitulo 1 Mi amistad con la muerte

La vida es muy bella, no sé por qué muchos quieren morir, no me explico por qué se matan. – Dijo la muerte, sentándose a mi lado- ¿no lo crees así Relena?

No lo sé, soy muy cobarde para poder vivir y muy cobarde para poder quitarme la vida, eso te lo dejo a ti- me atreví a decirle a la muerte, mientras solo admiraba el cuerpo de una joven muy bella, que se había suicidado, había atado una cuerda desde el techo y antes de morir había dejado una carta diciendo que no culparan a nadie, que ella era la única culpable.

¡No eres cobarde! dijo la muerte con sus hermosos ojos casi morados, y una larga trenza de un tono castaño claro. Si tú fueras cobarde no hablarías conmigo- dijo con una gran sonrisa-

Claro que soy cobarde mi querido Dúo, si no fuera cobarde estuviera con Mamá y Papá, aunque mi pobre hermano estaría solo- al decir esto Dúo bajo la mirada y su sonrisa se borró, son de esas muy pocas veces que lo veo triste y sobre todo, arrepentido. Sabes que esa es mi tarea, esa decisión quizás no la tomé yo, pero si pude tomar la decisión de cuidarte.

Lo se Dúo, no te lo reprocho, esas decisiones vienen de otro lado, lo sé. No te preocupes, además desde que te puedo ver no me he sentido sola, por eso decidí tomar este empleo solo para comprender lo que tú haces, porque al igual que tú, yo, solo acato ordenes, y a veces no me gustan, me duele ver como las personas terminan su vida con tanta facilidad, es muy cruel ver a jovencitas como estas decir que no culpen a nadie por su muerte, las personas no se suicidan solo porque sí, algo las preocupa; algo las daña.

¿Tú crees que ella no se suicidó solo por qué quiso?- preguntó la muerte, a una joven hermosa de un cabello casi de color miel, unos ojos del color del mismo mar y con una bella y dulce sonría que en ese momento estaba oculta por un ceño fruncido de preocupación.

Hay algo muy extraño aquí, el padrastro de la chica se acercó al lugar de la muerte solo sonrió, me temo que ese hombre tiene algo que ver con la muerte de esta joven.

Sabes que no te puedo decir nada, a mí solo me piden recoger su alma- dijo Dúo, analizando las palabras de Relena- . Lo se Dúo, lo sé, pero ese hombre me da miedo, me dio mucho escalofrió cuando pasó a mi lado casi riendo por la muerte de esta chica, tengo que informar todo esto a los peritos correspondientes, al igual les comentare la actitud de ese hombre con la muerte de esta chica, que triste, ella tenía una vida por delante- fueron mis últimas palabras, Dúo solo asintió y se quedó callado al observarme trabajar, tomar las fotografías de aquella pobre joven y luego analizar la carta que ella dejo, compararla con la escritura de su cuaderno, y de pronto algo me dio la respuesta.

¡Lo sabía!- dije casi con triunfo- mientras observaba las páginas del cuaderno de aquella joven-

¿Encontraste algo? Una voz profunda y varonil me sacó de mis pensamientos y me hizo dar un leve brinco en mi asiento- ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?

Cuando por fin pude recuperar el aliento perdido puede ver muy de lejos a Dúo riéndose de mí y a un Heero muy impaciente.

¿Y bien? –formulo con sus labios y sus ojos me penetraban con tanta fuerza que lo único que pude hacer fue dejar de observarlo y casi mecánicamente contesté- la chica estaba sufriendo un caso sexual, por parte de su padrastro y por ello se suicidó, aparentemente estaba embarazada.

¿Bajo qué conceptos haces esas señalaciones Pisfcraft?

Cuando me dijo así, levante la cabeza y lo mire fijamente- esta chica era una joven alegre y muy divertida, su letra lo demuestra pero de unos meses hacia la fecha su letra cambio mucho, bajaba demasiado y era muy pequeña, un tanto apretada, al igual que encontré algunas conversaciones en su cuaderno, aparentemente con alguna amistad, diciendo que tenía miedo por su vida y por la de su madre a causa del acoso que recibía por parte de este sujeto.

¡Eso no es suficiente! –dijo exasperándose. Es correcto, pero la letra de esta joven no coincide al 100% con la de la carta, al contrario coinciden con la firma del padrastro y antes de que el pudiera repicar por lo que había dicho llego un joven de un hermoso cabello rubio, y unos adorables ojos azules. Relena tus sospechas eran cierta dijo entrado a la habitación en la cual analizaba toda la evidencia que me correspondía. – Hola Heero- Dijo Cuatre, luego volvió su mirada hacia mí.- ella estaba embarazada y el semen que se encontró en el cuerpo coincide con las muestras que tomaste del padrastro.

¿Muestras? Dijo Heero, observándonos con un poco de curiosidad pero más reproche en su mirada.

Si, dijo Cuatre mostrándole los documentos que este traía, Relena trajo una muestra de ADN del padrastro de la chica que encontraron esta mañana, fue una muestra pequeña pero muy útil.

¿Y qué fue lo que encontraste y con qué permiso lo tomaste? Me dijo Heero con mucho reprocho esta vez. Lo que encontré fue una goma de mascar que el tiró inmediatamente después de que yo entrara a la habitación, y no solo fue eso, antes de que el saliera pude visualizar una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara, como si se alegrara de que esa pobre niña se hubiera quitado la vida, a mi respuesta pude ver a un Dúo muy sonriente, como celebrando un gran triunfo y a un Heero muy callado, como si hubiese perdido todo con su peor enemigo.

¡Buen trabajo muchachos! Dijo tocando el hombro de Cuatre y solo viéndome de reojo a mí, por fin pude respirar en paz. Cuatre cerró la puerta con llave a la salida de Heero y pude ver a Dúo con una épicas ganas de Matar a Heero, muy a su pesar de que no podía hacerlo.

¡DEJAME POR LO MENOS DARLE EL SUSTO DE SU VIDA ESE IDIOTA! Grito Dúo a lo que Cuatre no pudo contener su risa. Qué bueno que no puede ni siquiera puede verte jajaja.

Dúo hizo un puchero tan lindo que hasta a mí me hizo reír ¿acaso la muerte puede verse lindo alguna vez? no te enojes Dúo dijo Cuatre, tratando de no reír más. Pero no podía parar cuando vio la cara de Dúo con ese puchero – es que a veces de verdad quisiera matarlo, pero no puedo, ese tipo es un idiota.

Ya Dúo- fue lo único que pude decir, la verdad me aterraba la idea de ver a mi inusual amigo manchado de sangre- Cuatre manda esto por favor a los peritos correspondientes y que ellos apresen a este Maldito degenerado por favor. Cuatre asintió y tomo los papeles que en ese momento le entregaba, es muy difícil sentir compasión por una persona que abusaba de una joven de 16 años y la llevo al suicidio, quizás no podía aprensarlo por el suicidio pero si por la violación y el acoso al igual que por muchas otras cosas si las hay.

Ha sido un día muy difícil Relena, por que no te vas a descansar ya, has trabajado mucho en este caso. – menciono Cuatre con un poco de preocupación en su voz.

Está bien me iré de aquí pero no a descansar aun me faltan muchas cosas por hacer- Cuatre sonrió ante mi comentario, así que tome mis cosas y solamente me retire del laboratorio forense en el cual trabajaba, mi vida era tan simple y sencilla, que no tenía muchas emociones y la mayoría de cosas que hacía era trabajar en los casos y raras veces salía de casa a atender mi relación con el mundo, la mayor parte de mi relación era con Dúo y con Cuatre a los cuales los consideraba una parte importante de mi vida al igual que a mi querido hermano que era lo más importante que yo tenía, realmente era lo único que me quedaba.

Bajando en el ascensor recordaba como conocí a Dúo y la forma que me encontré con Cuatre pero sobre todo como fue que me quedé sola con mi hermano mayor. Los recuerdos nublaron mi mente y llenaron mis ojos de lágrimas...


	3. Capitulo 2 Aun no es tu turno

Eran las 8 pm mis padres y yo comíamos tranquilamente en el comedor, mi hermano no estaba con nosotros porque estaba resfriado y dormía plácidamente en su cama para poder mejorar. En un momento tocaron la puerta; mi padre se acercó a ver quién era apenas y pudo ver cuando dos disparos impactaron en su pecho, recuerdo muy bien que era una arma calibre 40, inmediatamente de ese impacto mamá me tomó en brazos y corrió conmigo hacia el cuarto de mi hermano, lo levantó de su cama como le fue posible y nos metió en el armario, diciendo que no hiciéramos ni el más mínimo ruido, corrió hacia su habitación y saco un arma de 9 mm que era de papá. Mamá nunca había estado de acuerdo en que papá tuviera esa arma pero esta vez la usaría a como diera lugar, se escucharon 3 disparos, seguramente de la 9 mm, y un grito de un hombre, yo solo quería gritar pero mi hermano aun con un poco de fiebre me abrazo y cubrió mis oídos, inmediatamente después de esos impactos se escuchó un estruendo peor, un cuerpo impactando con mucha fuerza contra la pared y luego 4 disparos de la 40, no pude más, solo podía aferrarme a mi hermano mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, se escucharon unos pasos por las escaleras, y el jadeo profundo de un hombre, aparentemente muy mal herido, es escucharon otros disparos, pero esta vez no pude identificar de quien eran. Unos pasos se escucharon dentro de la habitación y mi hermano cada vez me oprimía más a su cuerpo, temblaba pero no de miedo sino de rabia, los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más y más fuertes pero a su vez más lentos.

¡Miliardo, Relena! Decía una voz masculina que estaba muy cerca de la puerta del armario en donde nos ocultábamos, pero, a su vez sonaba muy distante, hijos; dijo con mucho esfuerzo. Al escuchar esa voz me solté de los brazos de mi hermano y empuje con tanta fuerza las puertas del armario que salí disparada al suelo y cuando me di cuenta estaba mi padre tirado en la alfombra bañado en un charco de sangre, su pulmón estaba destruido, no había forma de salvarlo, se ahogaba con su propia sangre, sabía que esa escena jamás saldría de mi cabeza, hi...jos mi...os dijo con su último aliento, los amo... cuídense mucho... Esos fueron los últimos deseos de mi padre, su última sonrisa fue para nosotros. Todo terminó. Toda nuestra vida, todas nuestras ilusiones.

Escuchamos la policía entrar y buscar sobrevivientes, nosotros solo podíamos contemplar a nuestro padre que yacía en un charco de sangre, como podre olvidar aquella escena, solo tenía 8 años y mi hermano estaba por cumplir 16, para el quizás comprender todo era más fácil, pero para mí no lo era. Cuando llegaron los policías intentaron sacarnos de allí, mi hermano solo se aferraba a la mano de nuestro padre y yo solo me aferraba a los brazos de Miliardo, cuando por fin mi hermano se puso de pie y yo lo hice con él, fue la primera vez que lo vi, un joven de una larga trenza, de un hermoso cabello castaño y unos ojos de color violeta que atraían a cualquiera

¡NO TE LOS LLEVES! alcance a decir, a lo cual él se asombró, no te lleves a mis papitos... fue lo único que pude formular en aquel momento, no me escuchó solo alcancé a ver que sonrió con algo de tristeza, no estarás sola me dijo muy suavemente, te prometo que siempre te cuidaré. Hasta el momento en que tengas que verlos de nuevo...

En ese momento, solo recuerdo que me llevaban en una camilla y que mi hermano no soltaba mi mano tal como no me soltó en los momentos que estuvimos en el armario, esa horrible noche pasó y a nosotros nos separaron ya que éramos huérfanos, yo fui adoptada por la familia Winner, allí conocí a Cuatre con quien siempre tuve una hermosa relación de amistad, pero una noche de las tantas en las cuales tuve esas horribles pesadillas sobre la muerte de mis padres; desperté harta de soñar eso, así que, rompí un florero y corté mis venas, ya tenía 12 años y mi hermano tenía 18 esperaba con ansias que el regresará por mí, pero ya no podía seguir con esos sueños, así que corté en varias ocasiones mis venas, y ese joven nuevamente apareció.

¡NO LO HAGAS, AUN NO ES TU MOMENTO!!!!!!! Cuando lo vi cerca mío creí que por fin podría ver a mis padres, pero una voz muy familiar sonó a lo lejos ¡RELENAAAAAA!!!!!!! Eran mi hermano y Cuatre que habían llegado a darme la noticia que por fin podríamos vivir juntos, tres días después desperté en el hospital y lo vi de nuevo... me sonrió y señalo a mi hermano dormido en el sillón de la habitación, luego Cuatre entro y le sonrió a Dúo ¿él podía verlo? Según lo que él me contó cuando su madre falleció él lo vio y le dijo que todo estaría bien y siempre estuvo muy cerca de él, por eso no le sorprendió verlo allí...

Ya han pasado 14 años de su partida y aun no puedo olvidar verte así papá- las lágrimas solo corrían por mis mejillas, como aquel día, recordar eso me causaba dolor, pero era difícil olvidarlo y mucho mas hoy ya que era su aniversario, todo volvía de nuevo hacia mí

¡CUIDADOOOO!!!!! –EL rechinar de unos neumáticos me sacaron del recuerdo, solo sentí que un cuerpo masculino me protegía y caía al suelo conmigo- ¡¿ESTAS CIEGA O QUE?! Esa voz me parecía tan familiar pero me sentía tan aturdía que no podía identificar quien era, no pude pronunciar palabra, me desmaye en los brazos de la persona que me gritaba en ese momento. A los pocos minutos desperté en la enfermería y tenía junto a mí a un preocupado Miliardo observándome con detenimiento – hermano, que... ¿qué fue lo que paso?- Fue lo único que pude preguntar, mi hermano se disponía a contestar cuando de repente la voz que me regañaba antes de desmayarme de nuevo apareció – creo que deberías hacerte un examen de la vista hoy, no lo crees así; ese auto pudo matarte y tu ni si quiera te dabas cuenta- Heero Yui apareció frente a mí con una cara de molestia que jamás había visto, pero; más que molestia, reflejaba algo más, reflejaba ¿preocupación?

\- Eres un Idiota, como te atreves a decirle eso a mi hermana, no ves que la pudieron matar- mi hermano como siempre; me protegía de todo y de todos-.

Por eso es que te digo que le hagas un examen oftalmológico, quizás necesita unos buenos lentes.

ERES UN... hoy no hermano, por favor- pude exclamar antes de que se formara una batalla campal dentro de la enfermería.

Ustedes siempre tan animados – exclamo la doctora que iba entrando con Cuatre, a la sala en donde estaba descansando- siempre tienen tanta energía.

Deberías de recetarle un examen de la vista a Relena, casi la atropella un carro y ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

Mi hermano quería decir algo grosero pero se contuvo ante la hermosa mujer de cabello corto y piel blanca que se encontraba frente a él, Lucrecia Noin; la mujer que el ama tanto y que ella también lo amaba, no se habían casado por que no querían dejarme sola, ya que les había asegurado que cuando ellos se casaran no iría a vivir con ellos ya que me sentiría un estrobo para su gran amor.

¿Cómo te sientes? Me preguntó Lu acariciando mi rostro, adoraba ese gesto, era tan maternal, tan tierno- ese amor de madre que me fue arrebatado a los 8 años Lucrecia no lo podía llenar al igual que ese amor paternal que perdimos mi hermano no podía complementar por eso me prometí no molestar en su relación, además; la mujer era maravillosa y mi hermano a amaba- Estoy bien Lu, tranquila- me las arregle para articular una sonrisa-

Deberías hacerte unos exámenes exclamó Heero, pero esta vez note algo raro en su voz, era preocupación, ¿de verdad se preocupaba por mí?

Hoy no, no puedo, tenemos que ir al cementerio, fue todo lo que pude decir, porque mi vista nuevamente se nubló y todo lo que pude hacer fue salir corriendo de la sala de enfermería.

Al llegar al estacionamiento solo pude ponerme a llorar de rodillas.

Era una cobarde, una maldita cobarde...


	4. Capitulo 3 ¿Porque es tan dificil amart?

Este capítulo es la vida desde la perspectiva de Heero... espero que lo disfruten.

¡ERES UN IDIOTA!!!!!! ¿Porque tratas tan mal a mi hermana, acaso ella te ha hecho algún daño?

Esa fue la única cosa que pude escuchar de Miliardo Pisfcraft. Eso fue lo único que quise escuchar y aunque el tipo era un idiota para mí, pero, él tenía razón.

Relena siempre era tan dulce, tan amable y tan eficiente que no sé por qué le hacía daño; siempre que podía la ignoraba o cuando tenía que prestarle atención la contradecía o la criticaba, no entendí porque, pero ella llegó a trabajar a la estación de policía en la que yo trabajaba, quizás la aceptaron allí porque era hija de un antiguo comandante o porque era una psicóloga forense, graduada de la mejor universidad del Reino de Sanck. La verdad, fuera lo que fuera, ella estaba allí, trabajando conmigo. Solo recuerdo cuando ella llego a la oficina acompañada de Lucrecia; cuando vi una fotografía de ella pensé que era una chica común y corriente, de esas chicas acostumbradas a andar en tacones por todas partes y que al ver un muerto se desmayarían o saldrían corriendo, pero no fue así. Desde el primer momento ella vacío las expectativas que tenia de ella, de verla como una hija de mami y papi, pero eso para ella era imposible ya que no tenía padres, los había perdido a causa de un asesino serial, cuyo blanco eran las familias que tenían alguien en la policía o la milicia. Su padre lo pudo detener pero ese mismo día el también murió.

En fin, cuando ella se presentó ante mí, me sorprendió por que hizo una leve reverencia como si estuviera invitándome a bailar – mi nombre es- dijo ella pero estúpidamente la interrumpí, no sé por qué lo hice y me porté tan altanero con ella- se quién eres- solté – no es necesario que te presentes, vamos a trabajar y te informo que no tolerare ninguna estupidez de tu parte, por estupideces es que el puesto estaba vacante, pero no sé por qué enviaron a una niña tonta a llenar el espacio- pensé que lloraría y vi sus ojos esperando verla derramar lágrimas y verla salir corriendo, me sentí un estúpido. – no señor dijo con una voz muy firme, no soy tonta, y no cometeré errores, no es mi categoría, estudié psicología y me especialice en el área forense para esclarecer los crímenes y evitar nuevos, hice mi practica en el mejor hospital del este país, ¿usted cree que le tengo miedo a los muertos? ¿Acaso sabe lo que es ver morir a tu padre y no saber por qué mataron a tu madre? Que la única explicación que alguien le puede dar a un par de hijos es que sus padres murieron protegiéndolos... ¿acaso usted lo sabe?- esta vez pude ver lagrimas asomándose a sus hermosos ojos agua marina he ironíceme los embellecían aún más.

Tenía ganas de gritarle que no debía de hacer eso pero muy en el fondo sabía que me merecía eso, que era un idiota y que debía hacer algo para que ella no llorara.

¿Jefe ya está aquí la nueva psicóloga? Fueron las exclamaciones de Cuatre las que me sacaron de mis impulsos de idiotez. –Si es así Trowa quiere entregarle su indumentaria- dijo Cuatre haciendo mención del jefe de laboratorio, pero al terminar de decir esto corrió hacia los brazos de Relena y me tomo por sorpresa ver su bello rostro iluminado nuevamente, - estas aquí, Relena, no sabía que serias tú la que estaría como psicóloga forense. Cuando Dorotty me contó que trabajarías ejerciendo tus estudios y cuando Lucrecia me comento que habría una nueva integrante al grupo, jamás pensé que serias tú. Me alegra tanto verte aquí. Ella solo pudo asentir y cuando se disponía a contestar, mi impulso de estupidez nuevamente salió a relucir. –Perdón por la interrupción de este hermoso encuentro-dije con sarcasmo- pero esos muertos no se van a levantar solos ¿no creen? Ante este comentario ella solo me vio con esa mirada firme de nuevo, se acomodó la ropa y le dijo a Cuatre que la llevara a buscar la indumentaria para su trabajo.

Esto era de casi todos los días, un año ya había transcurrido así, entre peleas y discusiones, pero hoy si la había herido y la verdad si yo fuera Miliardo Pisfcraft me agarraría a patadas por lastimar a Relena, a tan dulce ser que lo único que hace es alegrar mi día cuando la veo venir, cuando me sonríe, el mundo da vueltas y yo lo único que puedo hacer es dañarla. Me encanta cuando ella se porta valiente y no se deja vencer por mí, ella siempre tiene la razón, ésta comisaría no ha trabajado mejor antes, si no desde que ella llego a este lugar y yo lo único que hago es tratarla mal. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan difícil amarla? ¿Por qué siempre la daño, la hago llorar, sufrir?, soy un maldito idiota, no debería de existir, simplemente la muerte debería venir por mi así ya no la seguiría dañando...

Cuando salí de la enfermería la escuche llorar en el estacionamiento y quise tomar mi revolver y dispararme una y otra vez en la boca ya que mis palabras la habían hecho llorar, la habían lastimado tanto. Estuve a punto de correr hacia donde ella estaba para poder abrazarla, para decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que yo era un idiota que simplemente la amaba pero que no sabía por qué la hacía sufrir. Cuando por fin me arme de valor escuche unos pasos que venían de la enfermería y me escondí, era Miliardo, cuando el la vio en el suelo tirada llorando la levanto con tanta delicadeza como quien toca a un ángel y le secó las lágrimas, ella se veía tan hermosa, él la abrazó y solamente la consoló; unos minutos más tarde se subieron a su auto y se marcharon.

Nuevamente toda mi vida quedó en un profundo silencio...


	5. capitulo 4 Misma historia, diferentes ac

Todo el camino al cementerio permanecí callada, no tenía ánimos de platicar, siempre era así, siempre que esa fecha llega los recuerdos me invadían y trataba de permanecer en silencio, no pensaba, no sabía que podía decir, así que lo mejor era permanecer en silencio. Eso era lo mejor.

Al llegar al cementerio y bajar del auto, pude visualizar a Dúo, triste como lo estaba yo. Él siempre me decía que esto no era culpa de él y yo lo comprendía pero si podía notar su dolor al recordar que tuvo que acatar las órdenes superiores. -No quise hacerlo, pero te aseguro que tus padres están en un lugar mejor, al mismo que tu iras cuando ya sea tu turno- esas palabras siempre las tenía en mente, pero era muy cobarde para atentar contra mi propia vida, el dolor que sentí cuando tenía 12 años no se compara en nada con el dolor que le provoqué a mi hermano; cuando desperté, jure no volverlo a hacer ya que sabía que a mi hermano le dolía también esa experiencia y solo nos tenemos mutuamente, que sería de él si yo no estuviera, probablemente Lucrecia lo cuidaría, pero no creo que lo superaría tan fácilmente.

Al llegar a la tumba de mis padres, no pude evitar derramar lágrimas de dolor al recordar ver el cuerpo de mi madre totalmente dañado y ya sin vida y recordar las últimas palabras de mi padre cuando el murió. Cada años esto se hacía más y más profundo, al pensar que todos los sueños y proyectos que teníamos se habían terminado; si bien es cierto, teníamos una buena solvencia económica, nada nos faltó porque mis padres se encargaron de eso, mi hermano tenía una beca en la universidad para que estudiara la carrera que a él más le gustara al igual que yo, teníamos una buena cuenta en el banco al igual que una hermosa y gran casa, pero; de que servía todo aquello si ya no contábamos con su cariño y su presencia; volver a nuestra casa era un infierno, ver aquella casa tan vacía y sola, esa soledad que no la brindaba la falta de uso sino la falta de su presencia, de su esencia, todo eso nos faltaba y no teníamos forma de completarlo ya la vida había jugado su carta y nosotros habíamos perdido la partida .

La tarde transcurrió sin novedades, llegué de nuevo a nuestra enorme casa, pero en esta ocasión no se sentiría tan vacía, Lu había prometido cocinar junto a mi hermano y me pidieron que descansara, solo pude asentir; mi cuerpo se sentía muy pesado, y me dolía la cabeza, solo observe a Dúo con mucho cansancio –deberías darte un baño antes de dormir, te prometo que no entraré- ante esa broma inusual solo pude sonreír, él siempre me decía que lo mejor de ser un espíritu era que podía estar en cualquier lugar sin ser detectado, aunque conmigo todo era diferente porque yo si me daba cuenta cuando entraba y en muchas ocasiones preferí bañarme usando traje de baño por si él se atrevía a fisgonear. Pero esta vez solo confiaría en él, así que tome su consejo y me metí al baño; llene la bañera y me sumergí de pies a cabeza. Todo mi cuerpo agradeció eso, me sentí tan tranquila; tan, libre.

Cuando mis pulmones comenzaron a quedarse sin oxígeno salí de bajo del agua, antes que Dúo entrara como loco a detener un "intento de suicidio", todo mi cabello mojado se desparramó por mi espalda y parte de mi pecho, una media hora después salí de la bañera, tomé una bata y me cubrí con ella, cuando salí del baño no vi a Dúo y al no sentir su presencia por ningún lado deduje que quizás mañana tendría algo de trabajo...

La noche trascurrió tranquila, sin ninguna novedad pero al no sentir la presencia de Dúo por casi toda la noche deduje que sería un día muy ocupado sin sospechar que en algún momento la historia de mis padres se volvería a repetir, que el telón ya se había abierto y sin darme cuenta formaría una parte importante de esta historia...

Eran las 10 am y ya había terminado de fotografiar la escena del crimen y parte de las cosas que se habían recolectado, como no era nada que tuviera que ver con algún suicido y aun no contábamos con algún sospechoso a quien evaluar, colaboraba con toma de fotografías y muestras; en la escena encontré muchos casquillos de balas de calibre 40, al igual que el cuerpo de una joven muy bonita, de cabello rubio pero de ojos color verdes, sus padres habían sido asesinados y ella había sido abusada, un certero disparo en la cien fue lo que detuvo su joven vida, una niña de apenas 15 años, con toda una vida por delante... todo aquello era repugnante, no los cuerpos, sino la forma en la que esa familia había sido destruida.

Desgraciadamente la familia completa había sido asesinada inclusive un pequeño niño de 2 años, en ese momento no pude evitar sentir un mareo al ver esa escena; su pequeño cuerpecito estaba lleno de hematomas, había sido golpeado hasta que el mismo muriera o por lo menos así lo noté.

Mi cuerpo no respondía, una escena tan similar que pagaría lo que fuera por no tener que verla.

Con esfuerzo terminé mi trabajo y salí de la casa, la forense comenzó a recoger los cadáveres, ¿Cómo es que ella podía hacer todo esto con tanta tranquilidad? todo lo hacía con una sonrisa, pero no pude notar su pesar al ver el cuerpo de aquel bebé que yacía muerto sobre el suelo, Sally Po; una mujer hermosa, elegante y muy fuerte, se encargaba del área de forense, tomaba las muestras de todos los cadáveres, al igual que se encargaba de hacer las autopsias de cada uno, sus hermosos ojos verdes contemplaban con pesar el cuerpo de aquel bebé que había fallecido, creo que para ella era doloroso porque aún no tenía hijos y la sola idea de ver esa escena la destrozaba.-tienes que ser fuerte mujer- fueron las palabras del encargado de balística un joven de ascendencia china, de delgado físico, pero de fuerte carácter, siempre se hacía notar, porque para el aun habían muchas cosas que una mujer no debería hacer. A Sally solo le causaba risa sus comentarios, pero esta vez no pudo reírse y al notar la tristeza en sus bellos ojos Wu- Feing se conmovió, sacó un pañuelo y lo extendió hacia sus manos, diciéndole que si derramaba una lágrima podía contaminar la escena, ella solo le sonrió y acepto ese pañuelo. La gente rumoraba que eran pareja pero nada era concreto, aunque para mí eso era solo asunto de ellos.

El día transcurrió y ya había recorrido cuatro escenas iguales y todas tenían un factor en común, todas las familias tenían hijas de cabello rubio, y de ojos claros, no sé qué era lo que pasaba, pero me aterraba aquella escena, porque en todas las casas no habían quedado sobrevivientes, todos habían sido asesinados; cada una de las jóvenes que habían sido dañadas; tenían entre 15 y 25 años, todas y cada una eran de cabellos perfectamente rubios, y todas eran de ojos claros, y había un punto extra, todas tenían algún familiar en la policía o la milicia.

Un temor profundo recorrió todo mi cuerpo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿eso era mentira verdad? ¿Todo lo que hoy había pasado era falso?, un dolor de cabeza me asalto, ¿acaso, acaso mi padre no había acabado con ese hombre? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Mi dolor se agudizó aún más, todo comenzó a dar vueltas, en ese momento quería correr, salir huyendo, no podía estar allí y dúo no aparecía. Cuando por fin tuve la fuerza suficiente para salir de la oficina escuche que alguien entraba, según lo que alcance a ver era Heero, él me decía algo, me repetía algo, pero mi mente no procesaba nada, no sabía qué hacer, no pude más, mi cuerpo se paralizo y mis ojos se cerraron, apenas pude sentir unos brazos que me atraparon con mucha fuerza y a la vez delicadeza...

Relena, por favor abre los ojos, te lo suplico por favor, reacciona - esos ruegos, jamás los había escuchado- por favor, perdóname, soy un certero idiota, abre los ojos, te lo imploro- esos hermosos ojos azul rey, ¿a quién le pertenecían?, no podía abrir los ojos bien, no sabía ni como hablar, solo, solo sentí que alguien me tomaba en brazos y me llevaba a algún lugar...

Lucrecia, Relena no reacciona – no era mi hermano, de quien era esa voz- por lo que más quieras ayúdala, lleva 10 minutos inconsciente y arde en fiebre- no podía sentir nada, no sabía nada, solo, solo podía escuchar, era todo lo que podía hacer, por más que luchaba con mis parpados no los podía abrir. – cálmate, si tú también te enfermas no podré ayudarlos a los dos- Lu discutía con alguien, pero no identificaba con quien, mi mente no me dejaba saber quién era- te lo ruego ayúdala, se desmayó cuando de idiota fui a decirle una cantidad de...- ya no podía oír más, no sabía que pasaba a mi alrededor, todo quedó en silencio...

Relena, Relena por favor abre los ojos


	6. Capitulo 5 te protegere aunque me cueste

¡Mamá! ¿Mamá, eres tú?

Hay tantas cosas que no te pude decir Relena, eres mi mayor orgullo hija, tú y tu hermano son lo que me hace sentir viva. –su hermosa sonrisa aparecía frente a mí, su hermoso rostro, pero esta vez tenía el cabello suelto, en un lado, no como lo mantenía siempre, sus bellos ojos azules, tan llenos de vida se mostraban ante mí y lo único que podía y quería hacer era abrazarla- Mamá te amo, por favor no me dejes- me sentí como una niña pequeña en ese momento, como si fuera mi primer día de clases y no quisiera sepárame de ella. – Relena, me sonrió, sabes que yo también te amo y me siento orgullosa de ustedes; mi niña linda eres toda una señorita, una dama, eres tan fuerte y valiente que me haces sentir orgullosa, soy tan feliz de saber que estas bien y que estas rodeada de gente que te cuida y te ama, al igual que los amo yo a ustedes- todas estas palabras fueron tan reales, y todo esto ella lo decía mientras me acariciaba el cabello; le encantaba hacer eso y yo adoraba que lo hiciera, volví a tener 8, volví a revivir aquel día, aquella hermosa mañana en la que mi hermano estaba resfriado y no me acompañó al clases, esa dulce caricia que recibí de parte de mi madre cuando me despedí de ella y esa mirada de orgullo que obtuve de mi padre cuando obtuve una excelente calificación en un ensayo, volví a revivir aquella noche en la que mamá y yo le llevamos la cena a mi hermano porque este no podía bajar, volví a sentir esa dulce sonrisa de mi padre cuando pude poner la mesa yo sola sin equivocarme, todo eso lo pude revivir... todo, todo lo bonito que ese día ocurrió antes de que el reloj de la sala diera 8:00 pm, cuando todo se acabó...

La vida solo es una mi pequeña hija y tú tienes que vivirla y seguir a delante; tu hermano lo hace y no te deja atrás jamás, eso nos demuestras que jamás nos equivocamos con ustedes, el jamás nos ha olvidado y es feliz, pero sería más feliz si tú también lo fueras... hija por favor no te resignes a sufrir toda la vida, trata de ser feliz mi pequeña muñeca. Relena, nuestro tiempo ya acabó, pero aún está el suyo, y no me gustaría volver a verte y saber que no fuiste feliz, quiero saber que alcanzaste la felicidad, para cuando te veamos de nuevo tu padre y yo estemos orgullosos de la hija que se nos fue permitido criar...

Adiós hija mía, recuerda que te amamos, esto es algo que nunca te pude decir antes de morir. – con un tierno beso en la frente, mi madre se despidió de mí y se marchó, por más que quise detenerla, mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil, no podía ni siquiera hablar, por más que intentaba decir algo no salía nada de mi garganta y ella solamente se marchaba

¡NO TE VAYAS, NO ME DEJES, MAMAAAAAA!...

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en mi habitación, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, mi hermano había salido a un viaje de negocios y no regresaría hasta dentro de 4 días, cuando desperté vi el reloj que tenía a un lado de la cama y me di cuenta que había dormido por 2 horas; ¿tan profunda estaba que no me di ni cuenta como me trajeron a casa? Posiblemente fue Lucrecia quien me trajo, con ayuda de Cuatre o quizás de Trowa, no sé cómo llegué, pero cuando me pude reincorporar en mi cama sentí la presencia de Dúo, y lo vi entrar en mi habitación –como te sientes- su cara era u poema a la preocupación, jamás los había visto así, y eso que solo Cuatre y yo podemos decir que hemos visto a la muerte desde su mejor ángulo y hemos sobrevivido- me siento algo mareada, fue lo único que pude contestar, porque en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta de mi habitación...

¿Cómo te sientes? –eso fue lo único que pude escuchar y mi mente aun no ubicaba esa voz, por eso con una agilidad felina saqué un revolver que tenía en la mesita de noche y apunté a la puerta, extrañamente Dúo solo se reía- da un paso al frente con las manos en donde las pueda ver, con los pies abre más las puerta- fue lo único que pude exclamar con seguridad, me tiré de la cama como me fue posible, me temblaban las piernas y mi cabeza daba vueltas como loca. –veo que ya estás bien y que esa oración la completas mejor de lo que yo lo hago- el dueño de esa voz apareció por fin frente a mis ojos y nuevamente mi cuerpo me traicionó, sentí de nuevo esos fuertes brazos que me atrapaban – Heero – fue lo único que pude exclamar, mi arma cayó al suelo en ese instante, de milagro no se disparó – aun no estás bien, porque sales de la cama, deberías descansar. –me tomó por sorpresa esas palabras por parte de Heero, él, que siempre había sido tan altanero conmigo y hoy se mostraba preocupado. Esa preocupación de Heero, desató algo dentro de mí, algo muy profundo, algo que siempre me había negado a decir, "tenía miedo" y no cualquier miedo, tenía miedo de quedarme sola, miedo de ser rechazada miedo de estar sin él.

Desde el momento que lo conocí me había enamorado de él y siempre lo había mantenido oculto pero esa preocupación de él hacia mí, había sido el detonante correcto para que ese sentimiento saliera a flote. Luché contra mis impulsos para no besarlo, no entendía que estaba pasando pero él se preocupa por mí, quizás era porque yo era un buen elemento y a él le costaba aceptarlo, eso era todo. – estas bien, Relena por favor di algo, lo que sea, pero no te quedes callada- cuando el exclamó aquellas palabras y tocó mi rostro, no pude contener mis deseos de llorar; y lo hice.

Heero... tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo, la historia de nuevo se está repitiendo, tengo miedo que pueda pasar algo, tengo miedo por mi hermano, por esas pobres familias. – mis lágrimas salían sin temor, y yo solo me aferraba a sus brazos como en algún momento lo hice con Miliardo tras la muerte de mis padres. – Relena, no llores, por favor no derrames tus lagrimas- dijo, y lo único que hice fue soltarlo y observarlo de frente, ¿le molestaba verme llorar?- ya no llores mi hermosa princesa yo te cuidaré- ante estas palabras me sorprendí- yo te protegeré – repetía mientras me secaba las lágrimas y me abrazaba- yo te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida, te prometo que yo te cuidare


	7. Capítulo 6 Un angel Cayó en mis brazos

De nuevo esta parte de la historia es contada desde la perspectiva de Heero, espero que disfruten esta historia y que no dejen de enviarme sus comentarios, sugerencias y criticas... que lo disfruten

Soy un idiota- fue lo único que pude pensar tirado desde mi cama, no entendía por qué pero siempre la dañaba; dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso, pero la verdad, no sé si conmigo eso será válido en algún momento, la trato tan mal que estoy más que seguro que ella me odia; pero, aun así nunca lo había demostrado, no me había aventado hasta los lápices de su escritorio, aunque en realidad bien merecido lo tendría por ser como soy- pero, porque ella siempre es tan buena, tan dulce, que muy a mi pesar y felicidad siempre que llega al recinto me sonríe y si estoy encriptado en mi oficina , siempre llega a saludarme y me lleva una pequeña flor, tan hermosa, tan tierna y pequeña; tan indefensa, así como ella lo es.

Esas hermosas flores que siempre guardo en una gaveta de mi escritorio para traerlas a casa todos los días y ponerlas cerca de una fotografía que ella insistió que la tomaran conmigo, nunca entendí porque pero fui feliz cuando ella me entregó una copia y ella fue más feliz cuando vio que la guardé y no que la tiré o la rompí; la verdad si me hubiese matado de hacer eso, con mucho gusto hubiese utilizado mi arma si la hubiese lastimado de tal forma...

Pero, porque me quejo de eso, lo hice peor esta vez, esta vez; si metí la pata y bien hasta el fondo, soy un maldito idiota, la escoria de este mundo, o por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijeron sus amigas la primera vez que la hice llorar en público, todo esto porque ella me invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños y me atreví a romper la invitación en su cara. Su mejor amiga, Hilde, me había golpeado en la cara y Dorotty me había dicho tantas cosas que todas eran verdaderas, era un maldito idiota y lo sigo siendo, cada vez que la veo soy peor, cada vez que intento decirle lo que siento y quiero sorprenderla con algún detalle no puedo, no sé qué hacer, y al no saber qué hacer; termino haciéndola llorar y luego, luego solo huyo de la situación...

Las 7:00 am, el despertador, como siempre; ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejan soñar con ella, porque no me dejan probar sus dulces y rojos labios por lo menos en mis sueños?, es que acaso ¿ella está prohibida para mí? Este día comienza horrible...

8:30 am

Llegar a la oficina jamás fue tan horrible, al entrar todos corrían de un lado a otro, muchos muertos, demasiados problemas, un solo tipo, o por lo menos eso lo sospechaba yo. – Heero, tenemos que ir todas estas direcciones- fue lo que me dijo Trowa, mientras me entregaba un tablero que contenía un informe, este resumía todo lo que en la noche anterior había pasado. 4 Familias muertas, todas asesinadas de una forma tan brutal; las cuatro tenían una hija de edad entre 15 y 25 años, todas de cabello rubio y ojos claros y con un familiar en la milicia, sin importar si este vivera no; pero eso no era lo peor, lo más perturbador era que todas la chicas habían sido ultrajadas sexualmente antes y después de matarlas.

Nos dirigimos a cada una de las escenas, para cubrir espacio tuve que dividir el grupo y Relena brindó su apoyo para poder fotografiar las escenas del crimen que correspondían, esta vez no llegó a mi oficina, no me saludó, solo obedeció lo que le dijeron.

El día había transcurrido lentamente y un temor me embargaba al percatarme del modus operandi que el asesino utilizaba, todo aquello trajo a mi mente una sola persona ¡Relena! Sus padres habían sido asesinados de una forma muy similar a la que estas familias habían fallecido, ella pertenecía directamente a la policía y para completar mis temores ella cumplía exactamente las características necesarias de una víctima de este asesinato...

Me volví loco y lo primero que hice fue correr a su oficina a darle esta información; temía por ella, no podía dejar de pensar en esas jóvenes, sin pensar en que ella también podría sufrir lo mismo.

Cuando entré a su oficina y la vi, vi miedo en su rostro, Relena estaba pálida y lo único que pensé es que ya era tarde; trate de explicarle todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no pude. Antes de que me diera cuenta, ella ya estaba en mis brazos, pálida y sin poder abrir los ojos, por más que lo intente, por más que le hablé no reaccionaba, no tuve otra opción que llevarla en brazos a la sala de la enfermería donde Lucrecia permanecía.

Cuando entré a la sala no pude hacer nada más que suplicarle que la cuidara, que la hiciera reaccionar, pero por más que lo intentó no logró sacarla por completo de su estado de Shock.

Llévala a casa, te daré las llaves; allá podrá descansar y se repondrá- esas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. Ella se veía muy preocupada por el bienestar de Relena, pero era consiente que ella necesitaba estar en un lugar tranquilo; así que me entrego sus llaves; de esa forma la tomé nuevamente en sus brazos para poder llevarla a mi auto – cuídala mucho, ella es alguien muy especial- esas palabras me llenaron de confort, cosa que ella siempre lograba con Relena. Ahora sabía porque ella la adoraba tanto...

Al llegar a la casa de Relena y verla vacía, me di cuenta que su alegría y aunque suene pretencioso, era para mí, solo para mí. La recosté en su cama y así pudo descansar más tranquila, pude ver una leve sonrisa en sus bellos labios...

¡NO TE VAYAS, NO ME DEJES MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Logré escuchar un grito que venía de su habitación, acaso ¿estaba soñando con su madre?, pero por la forma en como gritó estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Me atreví a subir las escaleras que conducían a su habitación y al estar frente a su puerta, la escuché murmurar algo; cuando comencé a abrir la puerta ella dijo una frase como si estuviera en alguna persecución; se escuchaba tan linda, pero la obedecí, cuando por fin me pude hacer visible, noté su reacción al verme parado frente a ella; aún estaba pálida, se veía muy afectada por todo, su cuerpo flaqueo y lo único que pude hacer fue atraparla, cuando la tuve en mis brazos ella me miro, sus ojos azules, sus bellos ojos de los cuales me había enamorado desde el primer día en que la vi, esos hermosos y expresivos ojos azules reflejaban algo, algo que jamás esperé ver en ella ¡miedo! – Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo- fue lo que ella expresó mientras se aferraba a mis brazos y lloraba, solo podía abrazarla como tantas veces soñé, por fin ese sueño se hacía realidad.

No tengas miedo – fue lo único que alcance a decir- nuevamente me observó – yo te protegeré, te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida...


	8. Capitulo 7 ¿Bailamos?

Los brazos de Heero, eran, tan fuertes, tan varoniles, pero a su vez, tan cálidos y cómodos, pareciera que su cuerpo y el mío embonaran a la perfección. Permanecer en el suelo quizás era algo incómodo para el pero para mí no lo era; no sabía que significaba ese "pase lo que pase yo te protegeré, aunque me cueste la vida" pero lo que si sabía es que lo amaba cada vez más y estar en sus brazos me hacía confirmar más ese sentimiento. Aunque, mi felicidad se estaba acabado; la noche estaba próxima y tendría que quedarme sola esa noche ya que mi hermano estaba de viaje y Lucrecia tenia doble turno ese día, no me importaba estar sola, generalmente Dúo me acompañaba todas las noches, pero no sabía si estaría a mi lado esa noche...

¿Cómo te sientes? –La interrogante de Heero me hizo salir de mis pensamientos- Estoy bien, aunque me siento un tanto mareada. –ante esta respuesta Heero se levantó del suelo; sabía que se iría, aunque para mi sorpresa me levantó en brazos y me depositó con delicadeza en la cama; me sentí volar, me sentí como toda una princesa, pero, cuando los brazos de Heero dejaron de tocarme me sentí caer en un abismo –no te vayas- supliqué – no me dejes, por favor, no quiero estar sola- no se en que momento ocurrió esta suplica, no tengo idea que de lo que provocó es; solo sé que Heero me besó y me sentí tocar las estrellas, sus labios eran tan dulces, tan suaves, no se parecían en nada a aquellos labios que siempre me decían cosas crueles e hiriente, solo los sentía en los míos y me hacían vibrar de pies a cabeza, no tenía idea de que era lo que a mi alrededor pasaba, solo me dejé llevar por sus labios, sus besos, sus caricias; sus tiernas caricias. Cuando por fin nos separamos no sabía que decir, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue bajar la cabeza... me daba pena verlo a los ojos, no sabía si había sido yo o el quien comenzó esa sensación; lo que si sabía es que no quería verlo porque tenía miedo que me viera con arrogancia.

¿Te sientes bien? Ante esta pregunta solo pude asentir con la cabeza, sentía mi cara hecha un arcoíris pasado por el vapor, esta tan caliente que bien se podía cocinar en ella –eee, eestoy bi bi bien- de cuando acá yo era tartamuda, me moría de pena, tomé mi rostro con mis manos y escuche una tierna risa, sabía que no era Dúo, lo había sentido salir hace unos segundos; ante ese sonido solo pude levantar el rostro tan rápidamente que no me di cuenta cuando Heero ya me estaba besando de nuevo y yo como si fuera una oveja que es dirigida al matadero solo lo seguía...

Te amo... ante esas palabras me quedé petrificada y una cara de angustia apareció en Heero – Relena, lo... lo siento, sé que he sido un patán, sé que he sido de lo peor contigo, pero lo que te digo es verdad yo de verdad... no pudo seguir explicándome nada; esta vez era yo la que como poseída se pegaba de sus labios... yo también te amo y no te imaginas cuanto...

7:30 pm, desperté en mi cama, creyendo que todo lo que había vivido simplemente era un sueño. Me dediqué a buscar a Dúo por toda la habitación pero al no sentirlo cerca decidí darme un baño, necesitaba reaccionar de ese hermoso pero cruel sueño. Sabía que aunque me doliera Heero no estaba allí y jamás lo estaría...

La ducha se sentía deliciosa, pero no borraba esa extraña sensación de mi piel, esa suave sensación de sentir los labios de Heero sobre los míos, de sentir su mano acariciando las mías, cuando por fin salí del baño decidí buscar algo de ropa cómoda, y sabiendo que mi hermano no estaría esa noche apenas me puse una pijama muy cómoda y ligera, sabía que solo tendría que cocinar para mí, así que me puse una bata muy sutil de la parte de enfrente, de un hermoso color lavanda, dejé suelto mi cabello para qué esté se secara naturalmente, y deje la bata de la pijama sobre la cama; a pesar de que esta era transparente , sabía que mi hermano no estaría en casa así que no me importaba andar con la espalda al descubierta esa noche...

Lentamente baje las escaleras de mi casa, pero algo atrajo mi atención; la casa olía deliciosa, no sabía por qué pero me apresuré a bajar más rápidamente de mi habitación, sabía que Lucrecia estaba trabajando y que mi hermano estaba de viaje, ¿quién estaba en mi casa entonces? Cuando por fin baje a la sala; tomé un adorno muy pesado para que me sirviera de arma ya que mi pistola la había dejado en la mesa de mi cuarto -¿Quién está allí?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar – salga con las manos donde las pueda ver- recite esa frase y sentí un leve dejavú –

¿Acaso te gusta jugar ese juego con todas tus visitas Relena? – ante esas palabras no pude evitar dejar caer la estatuilla de bronce que pertenecía a mi hermano y cuando Heero apareció frente a mí, me veía con tanto asombro y a la vez ternura que no pude dejar de pensar en ese sue... ¡un momento! Eso no había sido un sueño, Heero me había dicho que me amaba y también le había confesado mis sentimientos. Ante esta deducción no pude evitar lanzarme a los brazos de Heero y volver a besarlo, a lo cual el correspondió con mucha destreza.

Cuando por fin no separamos y sentí sus manos en mi espalada desnuda me percaté que era lo que traía puesto... su mirada me atrapó me sentí como una presa y él era mi depredador- te vez muy linda con esa pijama pero ¿creo que no te sientes muy cómoda con ella, verdad? aunque he de confesar que mi nuevo color favorito será el lavanda- ante estas palabras, no pude evitar correr más rápido que el correcaminos, -dame 10 minutos por favor- fue lo único que pude decir antes de entrar a mi cuarto y meterme a mi closet a buscar uno de esos hermosos vestidos que mi hermano y Lu insistían en comprarme, pero que jamás usaba porque raras veces tenía alguna ocasión para usarlos; al recordar el comentario de Heero sobre el color de la pijama que usaba, recordé un hermoso vestido de color lavanda, de corte corazón en el pecho y de falda campana, con un leve encaje en la cintura que terminaba en unos cordones largos atrás en la espalda baja, lo que me daba la opción de amarrarlos en un moño dando un toque de ternura a ese sencillo vestido. Sin pensarlo tanto, me lo puse y tomé un par de sandalias de color blanco, de tacón bajo y con una pequeña flor en donde se ataban; también escogí unos aretes que eran de mi madre, eran óvalos, hechos de oro blanco con una piedra de color lavanda muy sutil. Inmediatamente estuve vestida, tomé mi cabello y lo peiné suavemente en una cola a mitad de altura y arregle el flequillo de mi cabello, un poco de brillo labial y un toque de perfume fue el complemento para la noche; no sabía por qué pero presentía que esa noche seria especial...

Al bajar por las escaleras, pude escuchar una hermosa melodía sonar del estero de la sala, muy a lo lejos pude recordar el nombre de la misma todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti cuando por fin bajé de las escaleras pude visualizar a un Heero muy observador - ¿bailamos?- la música empezó a sonar y yo solo pude extender mis manos hacia él; cuando estuve frente a él, la música nos llevó; todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, todo lo malo se había ido y solo estábamos él y yo...

Todo lo que hago lo hago por ti Relena... - la canción se terminó pero no dejamos de bailar, inmediatamente comenzó a sonar otra canción más hermosa, por favor, perdóname- sé que he sido un Idiota, un maldito idiota y la verdad no sé cómo no me has matado, como no me has contestado nada, nunca has hecho nada para dañarme- sus palabras eran tan sinceras, sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la habitación, y yo solo podía escucharlo – sé que me equivoqué y que , muchas veces te herí, te dañé y te hice llorar. Quizás, no lo merezca, pero... ¿podrías perdonarme y darle una oportunidad a este idiota que por primera vez está conociendo el amor con alguien tan maravillosa como lo eres tú?- ante esas palabras solo pude asentir y sin darme cuenta, unas lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas –no, no llores, no más lágrimas, alguien como tú no merece llorar por alguien como yo- cuando él dijo eso solo pude sonreír. La velada me pareció eterna, tan hermosa; toda la cena él la había preparado, era un gran cocinero, pero ya había llegado la hora de dormir, me había pedido quedarse en casa esa noche por lo menos, a lo cual no pude negarme, la verdad me sentía sola y Dúo no aparecía por ningún lado. –te prometo que me quedaré en la sala, no voy a molestar- cuando él dijo eso me sentí mal por dejarlo allí, así que le ofrecí el cuarto de mi hermano y él había dicho que no quería dormir allí a lo que provocó un puchero en su rostro y una carcajada en mí; con un tierno beso en la frente me dejó en la puerta de mi cuarto y luego descendió a las sala, la cual sería su refugio esa noche; así que me volví a poder mi pijama y me metí en la cama a sabiendas de que él estaba abajo.

1:30 am.

El reloj me estorbaba, quería tirarlo al suelo y destruirlo, ese maldito artefacto era el causante de mi insomnio esa noche, o ¿acaso era la presencia de Heero en mi casa? Para averiguar la respuesta a esa encrucijada tomé la bata de la pijama y baje por las escaleras, casi todo estaba oscuro, lo único que iluminaba mi trayecto era la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana; Heero estaba dormido, se veía tan lindo, tan tranquilo, que no dudé en acariciar su rostro, pero su reacción me tomó por sorpresa... cuando por fin despertó me tomó de la muñeca y me tiró en el sillón, pero su mirada no era la del Heero que conocía, más bien me daba miedo su reacción... me sostuvo por los dos brazos –HEERO REACCIONA- fue todo lo que pude suplicar, casi de inmediato él se quitó sobre mí, estaba aterrada, temblaba de miedo; lo único que se me ocurrió fue salir corriendo de ese lugar y encerrarme en mi habitación –Relena por favor, abre la puerta por favor, perdóname, soy un idiota, lo lamento, me tomaste por sorpresa... te lo ruego- no podía contestarle, me aterrorizaba la idea de verlo. – Relena por favor; Relena voy a entrar, si quieres dispárame o lánzame lo que quieras, pero déjame saber que estas bien- cuando por fin estuvo a dentro pude ver una cara de angustia en su rostro; pero aún le tenía miedo, aun mi cuerpo temblaba de terror.

Relena, por favor, te lo ruego, perdóname. –Cada vez que él se acercaba más a mí, mi cuerpo temblaba, no podía controlarme – no te acerques, te lo ruego, no te acerques – mi cuerpo tenía miedo pero mi alma solo quería abrazarlo.

Él se sentó en la cama y me dijo que si quería podía hacerlo también, pero no me atreví a hacerlo, así que preferí verlo de lejos.

Relena, hay algo que debo contarte, sé que quizás no logre tu perdón pero por lo menos te explicaré porque tuve esa reacción hacia ti hace unos minutos... te contare mi pasado...


	9. Capitulo 8 Una vuelta hacia mi pasado

Esta es la historia por la que Heero pasó para llegar a ser lo que es ahora... de nuevo, espero que les guste y que comenten esta historia...

Yo nací en Japón o por lo menos eso fue lo que me contaron, desde que tengo uso de la razón, me han criado como un objeto, un arma letal; para que cada uno de mis músculos sirvan para matar, no sé quién es mi madre y mucho menos quien es mi padre. La verdad no conozco mucho de mi pasado, por lo menos de mi infancia; recuerdo muy poco de mi niñez. Quizás nunca tuve una vida como la tuya Relena, o por lo menos una vida antes de la desgracia de tu familia.

Solo recuerdo a un anciano muy sonriente con una mano de metal, lo llamaba el doctor J. era muy excéntrico, pero era un buen hombre; él me dijo que mi cumpleaños era el 28 de julio y por lo menos los años que estuve encerrado en una especie de orfanato; siempre me llevaba una rebanada de pastel, él decía que todo niño tenía derecho a saber que era un cumpleaños y a conocer el dulce sabor de un buen pastel; siempre le sonreía, pero un día simplemente dejó de llegar, ya no sabía nada de él...

La gente que nos cuidaba en el orfanato siempre me decía que yo tenía que ser fuere sin importar lo que pasara, que el amor no existía y que lo primordial para mí era siempre sobrevivir, nunca sabía que querían decir con eso. Pero un día algo en el orfanato pasó y explotó todos los niños de ese lugar murieron, todos excepto yo – Relena levantó la cabeza ante las palabras de Heero, pero siempre se mantenía en silencio y en lejanía de el- ese día me encontraba castigado, solo por el simple hecho que –Heero hizo una pausa muy profunda- solo por el simple hecho de no querer matar a mi compañero –ante esas palabras Relena no pudo contener su asombro- no podía hacerlo –continuo Heero- como me pedían que matara a alguien con quien compartía la poca felicidad que tenía, no podía, no quería; luego de que me golpearan y que de dejarme en una celda por casi 1 mes sin más alimento que el pan que ya se estaba pudriendo; algo pasó y el orfanato explotó y yo pude salir de allí y lo primero que traté de hacer fue buscar a mi amigo, pero lamentablemente él estaba muerto.

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, solo corrí de aquel lugar; no sabía que me podía pasar si permanecía en esa área así que corrí kilometro tras kilometro hasta llegar a un hermoso parque, todo decía que era una área privada, en ese parqué me encontré a una hermosa niña, de ojos azules y cabello rojizo, era hermosa; jugaba con un perrito blanco muy alegremente, pero yo tenía tanto miedo de acercarme, que solo me escondí de ella; pero en un momento alguien me descubrió, y me golpeo; uno de los guardaespaldas de aquella casa, me llevó hasta lo más profundo del bosque y me pateo hasta que se cansó, luego me dejó en aquel lugar.

Todos los días trataba de acercarme a aquella niña, me gustaba verla correr, ella apenas tenía 3 años y yo tenía 10 - Heero hizo una pausa para tomar aire, Relena notaba su nivel de melancolía; todo lo que Heero le contaba , todo lo que él había vivido, le dolía- esa niña siempre jugaba en el mismo lugar todos los días y casi siempre una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos claros llegaba por ella para llevarla adentro, algunas veces era un hombre alto de cabello claro a quien ella llamaba padre. En mi cabeza siempre existió la pregunta ¿Qué es tener un padre o una madre? Y esta niña los tenía, un día de una profunda tormenta, el mismo maldito tipo que siempre me golpeaba, salió a mi cacería, yo, yo no hacía daño, no lastimaba a nadie cuando permanecía en ese lugar, apenas me alimentaba con los frutos y hierbas de aquel bosque y cada vez que ese tipo me encontraba me golpeaba y se iba; pero un día, no fue así –Relena podía notar el odio en su vos- ese día el muy maldito me buscó hasta encontrar mi pequeño refugio, recuerdo, que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, tanto que ni siquiera lo sentí llegar, pero cuando se percató de eso me tomó por la destruida camisa que llevaba y me lanzó contra un árbol, caí inconsciente, cuando pude reaccionar, mes estaba apuntando con su arma y allí fue cuando todos mis instintos asesinos detonaron; no pude más; le quité el arma y le hice dos disparos, solo uno de ellos logró darle, afortunadamente solo fue un roce, la verdad no sé porque razón fallé, abra sido por aquella niña que siempre sonreía al verme, o quizás por el recuerdo de mi amigo muerto, porque realmente no quería perder lo único bueno que yo tenía...

Al escuchar los disparos el dueño de la casa corrió hacia donde estábamos, ese mal nacido estaba a punto de matarme, pero ese hombre lo detuvo y me llevó a su casa, allí me tomaron como parte de la familia, al principio dormía en los cuartos de la servidumbre y el aprovechaba a despertarme con agua helada encima o como a él le gustaba muchas veces, me despertaba a golpes; cuando los dueños de la casa se dieron cuenta lo despidieron, ellos me tomaron como hijo aunque no tengo sus apellidos; un día el Doctor J apareció de nuevo, llevaba la documentación de mi nacimiento y mi nombre.

Le pidió a los Curst Renada que me permitieran vivir con él y cuando el murió yo herede su fortuna; pero hay algo de lo que jamás me he podido librar; esa maldita sensación de que alguien me va a matar mientras duermo, cuando estaba en el orfanato se encargaban de despertarme a golpes y el guardaespaldas de Trice y Lady Curst Renada siempre me despertaba de esa forma, mi mente se creó esa idea... - Relena estaba impactada al escuchar todo eso, ahora podía comprender su reacción- en una ocasión, una de las empleadas de servicio resultó herida por despertarme de improviso, y por más que he intentado dejar eso de lado, ese instinto asesino aún vive muy dentro de mí, es por ello que decidí ser policía y poco a poco he llegado hasta este lugar. Relena te lo ruego por favor, perdóname... pero si después de esto quieres que me vaya, te aseguro que lo entenderé- antes de que Heero se levantara de la cama, Relena lo abrazo por la espalda y lo apretaba contra su pecho-

Heero, no te vayas, por favor, quédate conmigo, por lo menos esta noche. Quédate a mi lado –ante estas palabras, Heero se sorprendió y asintió, ellos permanecieron en la misma cama hasta que llego el siguiente día, nadie se imaginaria que el final estaba cerca...


	10. Capitulo 9 Un nuevo día

La mañana hubiese comenzado como cualquier otra de no ser por el joven apuesto que se encontraba en mi cama ese día, el reloj no tardó ni un segundo en hacerme caer en esta nueva realidad, ya que al despertar lo pude ver a mi lado, algo que ni en mis más mórbidos sueños imagine, el sol penetraba delicadamente por la ventana, las cortinas dejaban que los cálidos rayos del astro rey las invadiera y tiñeran de un suave rosa la habitación. Cuando intenté escabullirme de la cama para dejarlo dormir; unos brazos muy fuertes me atraparon con tanta serenidad que no dañaron ni un milímetro de mi piel – ¿a dónde crees que vas?- su voz era algo áspera por el descanso que había tenido, pero ya no era despectiva, al contrario sonaba muy cariñosa – buenos días- , fue lo que pude decir, de pronto me sentí como mi osos favorito de cuando yo era pequeña, apretada en esos varoniles brazos. –quédate conmigo, no me dejes solo, quiero saber lo que se siente dormir abrazado a algo o a alguien- ante esa tierna pero inusual demanda solo se me ocurrió hacer un puchero en desacuerdo de la parte de dormir abrazado a algo ¿ acaso me vio cara de oso de felpa? Como si hubiera adivinado mis pensamientos y con una risa un tanto burlona Heero contestó –pues la cara de oso no la tienes pero si eres abrazable, tanto que no me gustaría soltarte- estaba a punto de contestar cuando escuché una risa detrás de la puerta, ante ese estimulo Heero se puso delante de mí para protegerme, mientras apuntaba con su pistola a la puerta – más vale que aparezcas sin trampas- ante esa exclamación la risa se escuchó como una muy sonora carcajada.

No creen que es muy temprano para estar haciendo bromas, porque mejor no siguen durmiendo. Antes estas palabras Heero bajo el arma al darse cuenta que la dueña de esa voz no era otra que mi querida cuñada, Lucrecia –lu por favor no te rías- fue lo único que se me ocurrió repetir mientras saltaba de la cama para abrazarla, ella era muy dulce y cariñosa; por lo tanto siempre era lindo sentir su calor, por ello era que mi hermano la adoraba tanto...

Hoy es sábado, porque están despiertos, el departamento descansa este día.

Habían pasado tantas cosas que las había olvidado que día era, agradecía que mi hermano no estaba en casa ese día, de lo contrario habría una batalla campal entre Miliardo y Heero. Afortunadamente el regresaría hasta el martes y había pedido a Lu que me cuidara mientras él no estaba; después de la muerte de mis padres y nuestro reencuentro él se volvió demasiado sobre protector conmigo y realmente estaba agradecida en que Lucrecia estuviera con él.

¿Acaso no piensan desayunar? Ante la pregunta de Lucrecia mi estómago comenzó a hacer ruidos y yo comencé a avergonzarme, ¿porque mi estómago tenía que delatarme tan obviamente?

El desayuno está listo ya – dijo Lu- así que solo lávense y bajen a desayunar conmigo, deseo disfrutar este bello sábado junto con ustedes, ya que pensaba compartirlo con Relena, pero veo que más bien ustedes lo compartirán conmigo. Después de hacer este comentario, Lucrecia cerró la puerta tras ella dejándonos solos.

Si deseas puedo buscar algo de ropa de mi hermano para que te puedas bañar Heero – escuche un gruñido- no gracias preferiría andar la misma ropa una semana antes de usar la ropa de tu hermano – dijo con un leve enfado y luego de esto me giro para verlo mejor y besó mi frente delicadamente- no te preocupes no me quedare a desayunar, pero si volveré por ti para llevarte a almorzar. Ahora que te tengo no te dejare sola Relena, tu eres lo mejor que ha llegado a mi vida. Después de que esas palabras fueron mencionadas besó delicadamente mis labios y lo único que yo pude hacer fue abrazarlo y acariciar su cuello tiernamente.

Relena despidió a Heero en la puerta de su casa con la promesa de verlo a la hora del almuerzo, al cerrar la puerta y entrar al comedor; se encontró con la cara de una muy divertida Lucrecia, que ante el sonrojo de la joven no podía evitar alzar una leve carcajada.

¿Y bien? Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro ¿desde cuándo comenzó todo? Porque si mal no recuerdo hasta ayer ustedes no se llevaban nada bien, pero sobre todo cuando piensan decírselo a tu hermano; digo para ayudarte a calmarlo. – ante la mención de Miliardo, Relena dejó escapar un suspiro.

La verdad ni yo sé cómo inició todo pero mi mayor miedo es que esto termine tal y como inició –sentándose para desayunar Relena le mencionaba sus mayores miedos a su cuñada; ella le sonrió tiernamente y eso la llenó de alegría, de esa forma pudo confesarle a su cuñada los sentimientos ocultos que ella tenía hacia Heero-

Ya lo sabía – ante esta respuesta Relena se espantó pero la hermosa mujer que la acompañaba se apresuró a decirle- sabía que te gustaba, Relena eres una persona muy tierna pero no tan fácil de leer, tu semblante es una poesía a la serenidad, pero cuando él estaba cerca de ti tu rostro se tornaba levemente rojo y sonreías más tiernamente, aunque cuando estabas molesta con él tu rostro mostraba desafío, más de lo usual; pude notar que no querías quedarte atrás, que siempre querías ser mejor para recibir un alago, que no te gustaba que el té tratara así pero siempre buscabas la forma de verlo contento. Todos los días llevas flores a los empleados del edificio pero a él le llevas una diferente; le llevas una rosa roja, blanca o rosa, aunque recuerdo que en una ocasión le llevaste una azul –ante estas palabras Relena se sonrojo- y no recuerdo haberlo visto más feliz.

Relena levantó la cabeza para ver con admiración a la personas que tenía frente a ella; para ella escuchar esas palabras era algo sorpresivo, hasta ayer creía que Heero Yui la odiaba por alguna extraña razón que ella misma desconocía. Las dos mujeres continuaron la conversación alegremente mientras desayunaban; de reojo Relena pudo ver a Dúo entrar a la casa y este hacía un puchero muy divertido a lo cual Relena no pudo evitar pensar que había visto a Heero salir de la casa.

Luego de limpiar los platos y la cocina; Relena subió a la habitación para encontrarse con los inquisitivos ojos del Shinigami que demostraban mucha molestia y antes de que esta pudiera preguntar el se abalanzó con muchas preguntas.

¡¡¡¿QUE HACIÁ ESE IDIOTA EN LA CASA?!!!

Los hermosos ojos casi violetas brillaban con llamas de fuego dentro de ellos y a Relena le dio mucho miedo de ver esa reacción, que no pudo evitar caer al suelo del miedo.

Al ver esta reacción Dúo se percató del miedo infundido en la joven y decidió calamares.

Lo siento, pero es que me dio coraje llegar ayer por la noche y verlo aquí, tuve que salir a recoger algunas almas a otro país y cuando regresé los vi dormidos, él te abrazaba – ante esta mención el rostro de Relena esta extremadamente rojo- Du Dúo, por favor, no paso nada malo- dijo esto mientras trataba de que su rostro regresara a su color normal-

Poco a poco la joven se fue reintegrando del suelo, en don de había quedado minutos antes por el susto causado por el Shinigami.

Heero es muy diferente de lo que era antes -intentó defender a su nuevo novio-

¿Antes cuando? ¿ayer? ante esas preguntas Relena se sintió mal y Dúo lo notó.

lo siento, se que soy muy brusco pero el es un idiota que siempre te trató mal. no entiendo como te pudo amar y nunca decirlo -Dúo se percato de lo que había dicho, cosas que llamó la atención de Relena-

¿Como sabes que el gustaba de mi? ante esa pregunta Dúo comenzó a sudar frió y quiso escapar pero Relena le advirtió que si no le decía la verdad jamas hablaría nuevamente con el; y eso jamas se lo perdonaría.

Para el Shinigami la amistad de Relena y de Cuatre eran muy importantes, le ayudaban a comprender mejor los sentimientos humanos y hacían su labor de una forma mas agradable.

Suspiró resignado; le escuche en varias ocasiones decir que te adoraba y que te admiraba por las muchas ocasiones que tu le asías quedar en ridículo o que siempre le ganabas cuando el te retaba mentalmente. Ese tipo te ama.

ante la mencion de tales palabras Relena se sonrojó y sonrió levemente.


	11. Capitulo 10 Un sábado de locura

La mañana se había ido ya pero dejaba a una Relena muy nerviosa, no sabia que seria de su día y mucho menos tenía idea de lo que está usaría para salir con Heero.

El joven de cabello castaño y ojos misteriosos le había escrito que en esta ocasión se vistiera como siempre lo hace pero muy diferente a lo que usa siempre. Era loco, contradictorio y confuso. Relena siempre usaba pantalones de tela para trabajar, y unas blusas comodas, ya que no siempre tenía que estar en las oficinas.

Decidió por fin usar unos Jeans y una blusa fuera de lo normal. Por primera vez vestirá como su hermano y cuñada le decían que lo hiciera, más a su edad.

Utilizó una blusa pegada al cuerpo con un hermoso pero sutil escote. Dejaba ver sus hombros y parte de su espalda, bajando delicadamente las mangas hasta poco mas arriba de los hombros, Lucrecia decía que a ese estilo le llamaban campecino. A ella le gustaba la comodidad que le brindaba la blusa, era de color negro y mientras tallaba su cuerpo desde el busto hasta la cintura, terminaba en un hermoso encaje en las puntas, casi terminado sobre las caderas de la joven.

Su cabello lo recogió en una cola alta, alisando el mismo, acomodó su fleco y maquillo levemente su rostro, colocándose delineador en sus ojos probocando un leve aire de misterio y ternura en el mismos. En sus labios un suave y delicado rosa resaltaba dando más efecto de muñeca a su delicado y hermoso rostro. Unos zapatos cómodos eran su calzado, le permitirían correr y fuera necesario así que decidió usarlos, ya que Heero también había advertido que ese día pasaría de todo.

Un pequeño collar colgaba de su cuello, un corazón con una pequeña pierda en el centro y unos aretes muy pequeños para que su rostro no se viera tan escándaloso.

Relena se observaba por última vez en el espejo y sonrió al notar que estaba bien; escuchó el timbre sonar, se colocó perfume y tomó su pequeño bolso; observó a un shinigami un poco molesto y le sonrió con ternura, esperando que el mal humor de este se fuera.

Relena bajó las escaleras casi corriendo y pudo ver verá su amado como nunca lo había visto.

Heero vestía con un pantalón Jeans azul oscuro, una camisa verde de mangas cortas y una chaqueta negra que hacía un buen juego con la personalidad del joven. Se veía varonil y muy juvenil.

Relena se acercó a la puerta y observó como al joven se le dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa en en sus labios.

Hola... Relena se sentia nerviosa al verle. Jamas había visto ese gesto en el, siempre le había visto molesto, con un semblante serio, pero ese día se.le veía muy tranquilo y sonriente.

Nos vamos? Las palabras del joven la sacaron de sus ensoñaciones, Lucrecia se había retirado de la puerta para dejarle pasar y que fueran con tranquilidad.

Cuidala mucho, y regresen temprano. Lucrecia sonreía mientras veía que su cuñada se retiraba con el joven.

A donde vamos?

Es una sorpresa Relena, pero no te preocupes nada malo pasará.

Las palabras del joven le daban aún más nervios, Heero le observó y sonrió al ver su rostro; dejandola entrar al auto del joven y el entrando a su lugar, partieron hacia su destino.

Varios minutos en carretera pasaron y los jóvenes no hablaron.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron al llegar al lugar.

Heero le había traído a un parque de diversiones. Era muy pequeña desde que la ultima vez que había asistido a uno, no recordaba mucho como eran pero eso le entusiasmaba.

Estaba un tanto nerviosa, deseaba salir corriendo hacia cada atracción que veia, pero a la vez tenía miedo de comerter una locura, no sabia como reaccionar y Heero lo notó.

Tomó de su mano y corrió con ella, se sentía como una pequeña, todos los observaban pero no les importó.

Llegaron a la montaña rusa, tenia miedo de subir, pero Heero tomó su mano y sentía como ese gesto le daba valor.

Subieron, una vez toda la seguridad colocada, el juego comenzó a subir, era muy alto y aun sentia nervios, pero la mano de Heero siempre estuvo sobre la de la joven, cuando estiveron a 15 metros de altura, la montaña comenzó a desender, no pudo evitar gritar, pero ya no tenía miedo, ahora, todo era diversión.

Varios minutos despues, los jóvenes bajaron de aquel juego, ambos reían por aquella experiencia.

¿Ahora a donde quieres ir?

Las palabras de Heero tomaron por sorpresa a Relena, esta se puso pensar a por unos momentos y observó todo a su al rededor, habían Muchas atracciones en ese lugar. Nuevamente la joven tomó la mano de su adorado acompañante y salio corriendo junto a el, llegando a una atracción que a ella siempre le había llamado la atención.

Una especie de sillas voladoras estaba frente a ambos jovenes, Relena sonreía con emoción al ver aquel juego en el cual subirían.

Al notar aquella sonrisa, Heero se vio contagiado de ella, sus hermosos labios lo atraían, pero lo enloquecía verlos curvados en esa hermosa sonrisa.

¿vamos? Relena le observaba con una mano extendida hacia él, el asintió y tomó su mano.

Subieron al juego y todo comenzó a dar vueltas, Relena reía a carcajadas y Heero se sentia completo. Su sonrisa era hemosa, su alegría desbordante. Era un idiota por siempre hacerla llorar, pero ese día la podía hacer reír y no dudaría en lograrlo.

Varias horas pasaron en alegría que lugar lleno de sonrisas. Jugaron en todas las atracciones, bailaron en los juegos de realidad virtual, cantaron en el karaoke y se subieron a los autos chocones, toda la tarde se fue en risas y felicidad.

Un par de atracciones más y la noche llegaría, lo que implicaba regresar a casa temprano.

Caminaban por aquel parque u se detuvieron en un puesto de tiro al blanco; al ser policía Heero debía tener una puntería excelente, pero Relena no era una policía, era psicóloga, así que por lo tanto no había tenido un entrenamiento con armas alguna vez.

¿Que es lo que deseas? dímelo y te prometo que lo ganaré para ti.

Relena hizo un tierno puchero. ¿Acaso piensas que no podria obtener un premio por mi misma?

No es eso, es solo que me gustaría darte algo especial.

Las palabras del joven de mirada azul, provocó una pequeña y tierna sonrisa en la joven, esta suavemente acarició el rostro del chico.

Todo lo que me haz dado hoy es especial, este día a tu lado ha si maravilloso.

Heero sonrió, vio un pequeño oso de peluche en uno de los aparadores; pagó los tiros y se preparó.

El impacto dio a la perfección sobre el objetivo, logró conseguir aquel pequeño oso de peluche, color café y con un hermoso lazo azul al rededor de su cuello.

Relena también deseaba dar al joven algo por aquella hermosa tarde, la noche caía lentamente y con ello savia que debía regresar a su casa para no preocupar a su cuñada.

Yo también lo intentar, nuevamente, un perfecto tiro dio en el blanco y la joven señaló un pequeño oso de peluche, color blanco y pequeño listón rojo recorta su cuello terminado en un bello y delicado moño.

Lo tomó y se lo extendió al joven - ambos tendremos algo especial para recordar está noche- Heero tomó el detalle, seguidamente, se acercó a la joven y besó sus labios con ternura.

Un pequeño flash se sintió, una fotógrafa había hecho de las suyas.

Perdón por el atrevimiento, pero se veían hermosos.

Extendió la fotografía en la cual ambos jovenes estaban dedicándose amor con el rose de sus labios.

El reloj marcaba las 7:30 y una hermosa señorita de cabellos rubios llegaba a su casa acompañada de un caballero de cabellos castaños.

-Gracias por este hermoso día- un sonrojó se presentaba en su rostro.

Al contrario - gracias a ti por permitirme olvidarme de todo a tu lado- lentamente los jóvenes se acercaba y nuevamente sus labios se unían.

Una hermosa noche era testigo de aque afecto que en ambos jovenes de despertaba, una estrella fugaz recorría el cielo, adornando aquel instante en que los dos se separaron.


	12. Capítulo 11 Un pasado que regresa

La noche de sábado había dejado Muchas emociones el corazón de la joven de cabellos rubios; sus emociones estaban a flor de piel.

Aquel joven que juraba odiarla, ahora había jurado protegerla en todo momento.

Relena se encontraba en su cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño, habían sido demasiadas emociones para una sola noche, pero aun en su corazón estaba ese miedo latente a revivir aquella situación que conllevó la muerte de sus padres.

El asesino de aquella ocasión había fallecido a causa del disparo de que su padre le propinó, pero el "actual" estaba retomando los mismos patrones que el otro. Sus miedos salían a flote, sabía que al haber entrado a trabajar en la comisaría como psicóloga forense, le traería muchos sinsabores.

En muchas ocasiones había tenido que entrevistar a personas abusadas y a sus supuestos abusadores, en muchas ocasiones las personas acusadas habían sido falsamente señaladas y gracias a ella y su trabajo, habían quedado en libertad.

Más sin embargo, más de alguna vez habían encontrado culpables a los abusadores y como parte de su trabajo, ella debía detectar el motivo por el cual estos habían sido capaces de hacer tal daño.

Relena había decidido estudiar psicología y especializarse en el área forense para ayudar a esclarecer crímenes como el que ella y su hermano habían presenciado, su alma aún dolía por aquel momento tan difícil en el cual tuvo que dejar ir a sus padres.

El reloj marcaba la media noche y sus ojos agua marina insistían en permanecer abiertos, sola en su habitación pensaba en todo lo vivido aquella dura semana y en todo lo disfrutado ese maravilloso sábado.

¿Aun estas despierta?

Las palabras del shinigami entrando a la habitación la hicieron sobre saltar, nunca le había tenido miedo, pero en esa ocasión estaba muy distraída como para detectar su presencia.

Perdóname si te asusté - Dúo se notaba levemente divertido con el rostro de susto de aquella pobre joven.

Tranquilo, estoy bien, de todas formas aún no es mi turno.

El shinigami río sonoramente por aquella frase que el siempre utilizaba para indicar a la joven cada vez que se le veia algo triste.

¿como estuvo tu día? Relena se sentaba en la cama y hacia señales a aquel joven para que hiciera lo mismo.

Muy difícil - contestó el de larga trenza- la gente que está muriendo, lo hace muchas veces por que ya no desea seguir o afrontar algún problema, es muy triste tener que tomar almas jóvenes que decidieron cortar el hilo de la vida. ¿Por qué los jóvenes se suicidan tanto? ¿Que acaso no sienten que deben de buscar ayuda con sus depresiones o problemas?

Debe de ser muy duro para ti, tener que ver todo aquello, siendo tan jóvenes y tu teniendo tantos años sobre la faz de la tierra, es decir, tu los viste de alguna forma nacer y ahora verlos tan jóvenes terminar su vida, es muy triste.

Si, no te miento que es muy duro ver todo aquello, pero nada puedo hacer, solo recojer sus almas y esperar que vengan conmigo hacia el lugar correcto para ellos.

Aunque es muy triste, mi labor como la muerte es simplemente llevarme sus almas.

Relena observaba los ojos del joven, cualquiera que pudiera verlo, diría que es un joven normal; más si te detenía a ver sus ojos te dabas cuenta de la gran experiencia y carga que lleva en su vida.

Niña, debes dormir ya, el hecho de que mañana sea domingo, no quiere decir que te quedaras aquí todo el día verdad?

Si, lo se, ya es de madrugada y mañana saldré de paseo con Lu, tenemos que ver algunas cosas para el cumpeaños de mi hermano.

Y yo debo de continuar con mi trabajo, pero regresare, espero estar aquí cuando despiertes o por lo menos cuando estés bañandote.

Con una mirada molesta, Relena observaba como el shinigami salía de la casa, más este llevaba una profunda sonrisa.

Buenas noches Dúo, buenas noches Heero.

En un departamento a oscuras, un joven de ojos azul rey tampoco podía conocida el sueño.

Heero observaba las rosas que tenia junto a su cama. Cada día el joven dejaba la flor que Relena le llevaba a su oficina; una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de aque joven.

Tanto tiempo e luchado contra este sentimiento y tu me derrotas sólo con una sonrisa; Relena, definitivamente eres mas Fuerte de lo que lo soy yo.

Con el recuerdo de aquella perfecta sonrisa el joven de cabellos castaños oscuros cayó en un profundo sueño.

Eran las 11 de la mañana, una joven de cabellos rubios y una mujer de cabellos casi morados caminaban por el centro comercial, buscaban un regalo perfecto para su adorado hermano, la siguiente semana este estaría de cumpleaños y no deseaban dejar todo para última hora.

Los ruidos del centro comercial eran tan embriagadores. Las diferentes tiendas contaban con sonido al entra y al pasar por el centro de juego la música era aún más fuerte.

Chicos de entre 15 y 18 años estaban estacionados en aquella zona, jugaban muy divertidamente en aquellas máquinas que tenían música y Muchas de ellas bailes.

Un hombre de aspecto encantador, observaba a las jóvenes que jugaba en aquel lugar. Un grupo de niñas se divertía en los juegos de baile, se notaba que una de ellas era experta en aquella diversión.

La edad de las jóvenes ocilaba entre los 15 y 16 años, pero una de ellas atraía más la atención de aquellas niñas; su cabellera rubia perfectamente pura saltan al mismo tiempo que sus pies se movían en aquel aparato.

La niña sonreía de una forma muy jovial, sus preciosos ojos verdes hacían que quien la viese de frente, quedara prendado de aquella mirada esmeralda.

El hombre que la observaba había caído en las redes de aquella joven. Su cabellera rubia lo estaba enloqueciendo y sus hermosos ojos verdes hacia una perfecta armonía entre sus rostro y cabellera, pero lo que mas destacaba de aquella pequeña era su perfecta sonrisa.

Sin pedir algún permiso y aprovechando que la joven estaba distraida, el hombre tomó su cámara profecía y sacó varias fotos de aquella joven, ni ella ni sus amigas se percataron del flash del aparato ya que en ese lugar habían Muchas luces estrovoscopicas que podían hacer que el flash pasafa inadvertido para ellas.

Una vez las niñas terminaron aquel atractivo juego, se retiraron del lugar. Sin hacerse notar, el hombre las seguía y escuchaba el nombre de aquella pequeña de dorados y pulcros cabellos.

Pamela... aquella niña se llamaba pamela Weshler. A su compañera se le había escapado sin querer una valiosa informacion que ayudaría mucho a aquel chico.

Relena observaba una tienda muy cerca del área de juegos, a su lado pasaba el pequeño grupo de adolescentes que reía y jugaba entre ellas, más si percatarse tiraron una bolsa en la cual Relena llevaba sus compras.

Lo siento, la joven de nombre Pamela se acercaba rápidamente a ayudar a l psicóloga con su pequeño problema.

Perdón, no me fijé, disculpe señorita.

Tranquila pequeña, no pasó nada. Una encantador sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Relena y esta a su vez se contagio en la pequeña de ojos verdes que le ayudaba.

Usted es muy bonita señorita. Las palabras de la joven atinaron a provocar un ligero sonrojo en la joven mujer.

Te lo agradezco, pero tu también eres muy bella ¿cual es tu nombre?

Mi nombre es Pamela Weshler, es un gusto señorita. Si me disculpa mis amigas y yo debemos irnos ya. Luego de aquella ligera conversación el grupo de chicas siguió su camino, pero ninguna de las rubias se percató de el hombre que antes seguía a las jóvenes y que ahora había detenido su mirada en Relena.

Lo que las niñas acaban de decir es muy cierto, es muy bella Señorita ¿no le gustaría ser modelo?

Las palabras de aquel hombre comenzaron a incomodar a Relena; Muchas veces había escuchado aquella propuesta y más cuando acompañaba a Doroty a sus sesiones fotográficas, pero jamás lo había considerado y mucho menos la habían puesto tan suspicaz, por alguna extraña razón, no confiaba en aquel hombre.

Muchas gracias pero no me interesa. Dicho aquello intentó retirase, pero el mismo hombre le interrumpió el paso.

Es una lástima señorita, creo que debería considerarlo, usted es muy bella.

Gracias, pero no deseo ser modelo, si me disculpa necesito retirarme. Nuevamente aquel hombre de joven y atractivo aspecto interrumpía su camino.

Permitame realisarle unas fotos, se que cambiará de opinión, no es correcto que tanta belleza se desperdicie.

Le repito nuevamente, no deseo ser partícipe de nada que tenga que ver con modelaje, no deseo hacer ningunas fotos y no cambiaré de opinión. La voz de la joven demostraba la poca paciencia que en ese momento ella tenía, de verdad que estaba agotada, ese hombre la estaba cansando. Nuevamente se movió, pero en esa ocasión, aquel hombre tuvo la osadía de tomar si brazo.

Señorita usted es perfecta para...

Y yo ya le dije que no me interesa, por favor suelte mi brazo...

Esta escuchando a la señorita, suéltela inmediatamente.

Una voz profunda y varonil demandaba la liberta de la joven; a lo cual aquel hombre casi de inmediato accedió.

Lamento las molestias. Luego de aquella supuesta disculpa el hombre se retiró sin dar la cara a ninguno de los dos jovenes.

Te encuentras bien Relena? Heero estaba realmente molesto con aquel hombre y preocupado por la situación en la que la joven fue participe.

Heero... estoy bien, ese hombre es muy extraño. ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Pensé que el día de hoy descansarias?

Estaba aburrido en mi casa y pues, pensé en venir a distraerme un poco, llamé a tu casa pero nadie respondió, así que decidí venir aquí y pues fue una sorpresa encontrar a la doctora Noin aquí y me dijo que estabas por este lugar.

Ya veo, es una grata sorpresa verte hoy Heero. Relena mostraba la más tierna de sus sonrisas, por primera vez el Jefe del departamento de investigación de la policía se sonrojaba y aquella joven era la causante.

Una hombre frente a una computadora tecleaba sin control y como si su vida dependiera de ello. Casi de inmediato aparecían los datos que el necesitaba.

Nombre: Pamela Weshler.

Edad: 15 años.

Dirección: 10 calle avenida Frout, Casa 32.

Padres: Alan Weshler y Tami Sant.

Ambos miembros de la policía.

Es el trabajo más sencillo que he hecho y lo disfrutaré mucho más...


	13. Capitulo 12 El fin de un sueño

El día lunes había llegado rapidamente. Relena se levantaba temprano para salir a correr. Todos los dias tenía la rutina de correr, decia que le ayudaba a canalizar energías y le ayudaba a mantener tranquila en todo el día de trabajo.

La mañana aún no llegaba del todo y las calles estaba rotundamente solitarias, la luna aún brillaba en el cielo pero el sol amenazaba con salir, la joven disfrutaba con la frescura de la mañana y se enamoraba de la hermosa luna que aún brillaba con majestuosidad, adoraba el amanecer, era el momento perfecto del día, podía ver la perfecta luna esconderse y la fuerza con la que el sol salía.

Con toda la concentracion con la que Relena corría, no pudo percatarse de la presencia de alguien que la seguía muy de cerca, pero oculto de la vista de los demás.

La joven estaba en un latente peligro, el hombre que ayer insistía en que la fuera modelo, la observaba desde muy cerca, aun tenia la cámara con el, pero cargaba un maletín un tanto grande para solo cargar indumentaria de fotografía, más parecía que cargará ropa que cámaras y baterías.

Lentamente aquel hombre se aproximaba a la psicóloga, estaba a solo pasos de ella, quizás a uno a 20 pasos de ella; en sus manos tenía un pañuelo con cloroformo para poder adormecerla, estaba ya muy cerca de ella, pero algo lo detuvo.

Buenos días señorita, no cree que es muy peligroso que usted esté sola en este lugar?

Un policía de cabellera rubia y de ojos verdes le observaba con mucha tranquilidad, más no tenia idea de que su presencia en aquel preciso momento había logrado que el hombre que perseguía a Relena se retratara de atacar y se marchara.

Buenos días oficial, siempre salgo a correr pero creo que esta vez lo hice muy temprano, aun el sol no desea salir.

Debe de tener más cuidado, no es correcto que salga tan temprano y mucho menos sola, procure hacerlo un poco más tarde y siempre en compañia de alguien más, nunca se sabe que loco puede estar cerca y es necesario que una joven tan bonita como lo es usted, se cuide mucho.

Ante el comentario del pooicia, Relena sólo sonrió, el hombre se veia muy amable y sus palabras estaban marcadas con mucho respeto.

Sabe, también tengo una hija, se parece mucho a usted, tiene 15 años y es mi adoración, no se que haria si algo le llegará a pasar, por ello es que siempre que veo a alguna joven sola, siempre trato de advertirle los peligros que pueden haber aquí.

Pasados varios minutos el sol comenzaba a salir y Relena se despidió del oficial, el cual solo sobrio al ver a la joven retirarse de aquel lugar y regresar a su casa.

El reloj marcaba las 6:40 de la mañana, Lucrecia y Relena estaba en camino a su centro de trabajo, no sin antes pasar por la floristería a la cual la joven rubia siempre frecuentaba para comprar aquellas perfectas flores que regalaba a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Observaba la hermosa variedad de flores y admiraba los perfectos adornos florales que siempre preparaban en aquella floristería, adoraba ver aquellos tam hermosamente elaborados arreglos y los perfectos ramos de rosas que Muchas veces los en orador compraban para las personas a quien amaban. Una escena pasó por si cabeza, un hermoso ramo de perfectas rosas rojas, blancas y rosas, todas perfectamente alineadas y acompañadas por preciosos helechos que daban armonía a aquella obra de arte, se imaginó el proveedor de aquel perfecto detalle; a su mente vino la imagen de su recientemente descubierto gran amor. Heero... esperaba con toda el alma que el algún día pidiera hacer un regalo así, aunque bien sabía que por el carácter y las cualidades que al joven adornaba, solo podia esperar una flor, aunque también con aquel preciado y único detalle ella sería absolutamente feliz.

El tendero extendía el ramillete de flores que la joven habia elegido, cada una de difentente clase, para cada uno de sus compañeros de distinta personalidad. Adoraba tomarse ese precioso momento para elegir una flor para cada uno de sus compañeros, lo adoraba, pero le fascinaba más ver el rosto de ellos cuando recibían aquel detalle. Una vez la compra se completó, la joven y la adorada novia de su hermano mayor, salían de la floristería y se dirigían a su centro de trabajo.

El reloj marcaba las 7 de la mañana, su hora de entrada eran a las 7:30 por lo tanto tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a su oficina y entregar las flores a sus compañeros.

Una vez la joven entró al edificio y comenzó a encontrase con su familia, como ella los llamaba comenzó a entregar las adorables decoraciones. Los diferentes tonos de rosas, los perfectos lirios, claveles y girasoles, armonizaba a la perfección con cada oficina, inclusive en mismo Wu Feing Chang esperaba que aquella mujer entrar a su oficina a entregar un lirio, junto con una ave del paraíso, ella le decía que ambas flores le representaban y por ello entregaba ambas al joven. El chino sólo agradecía con una ligera sonrisa y una leve reverencia.

Siempre dejaba por último a su adorado jefe. Heero siempre la recibía con una cara de pocos amigos, estaba aveces muy ocupado para verla y cuando lo hacía, muy pocas veces sólo le dirigía el saludo, a menos que tuviese que dar indicaciones, el hombre hablaba con ella.

Relena estaba realmente nerviosa, muy a su pedar, aunque ella ya conocia los sentimientos del joven y el los de ella, no sabia como tratarle dentro de su área de trabajo y mucho menos cual seria la actitud que el tomaría hacia ella en ese lugar. Con nerviosismo, tocó la puerta anunciando así su llegada y solicitando permiso para entrar.

Jamas había estado tan nerviosa de verlo como lo estaba ahora, ni siquiera cuando lo conoció estaba tan nerviosa. Adelante -la voz de Heero se hizo escuchar del otro lado de la puerta y con nerviosismo la joven abrió y entró a la pulcra oficina del jefe del área criminalistica.

Bu...buenos días Jefe, solo he venido a traerle la flor de este día.

Casi de inmediato, Heero se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la chica que estaba parada sólo a pasos de la puerta. En el rostro de Heero no se podía leer nada, había un profundo aplanamiento emocional, digno de cualquier persona con ezquisofrenia o bipolaridad controlada. Por alguna razón Relena no podía moverse y mucho menos articular palabra alguna, el de cabellos castaños sólo se dirijia hacia ella sin expresar palabra.

Tan grande fue la sorpresa de la joven al sentir los fuertes brazos de aquel hombre a quien ella amaba riendo su fina cintura, ella solo pudo corresponder su muestra de afecto. Buenos días, aquellas palabras se susurraron en los oídos de la joven y rápidamente sus labios fueron presa de los del joven de ojos azul rey, impidiendo que esta contestara.

Varios minutos pasaron y aun permanecían en aquel suave beso, Relena cerraba sus ojos para hacer aquello aún más simbólico y tierno, luego se separaron pero no mucho, sus brazos aún se aprisionaban uno a otro.

Ligeros minutos pasaron y Heero tomó la mano en la cual la joven cargaba aquello que la rosa perfectamente roja, tomando aquella hermosa pieza de la naturaleza de su mano y manteniendo en la suya la hermosa y delicada mano de la joven, lentamente la subió a la altura de su rostro y en el dorso de está, estampó un delicado y tierno beso.

Como amaneciste? La pregunta irrumpió en el aire, saliendo de la suave boca de aquella chica, Heero pudo detectar un suave sonrojo en el rostro de la joven y una pequeña risa se escapó de él.

Mejor, ahora que puedo verte. Rojo, definitivamente Relena podía hacerle competencia a aquella rosa, estaba totalmente roja. Deseaba articular palabra alguna pero su garganta no se lo permitía, jamás se espero el comportamiento de aquel joven y eso realmente la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Creo que debo de estar en mi área de trabajo ya, no puedo abusar de tu amabilidad Heero. Luego de decir aquello, la joven besó suavemente los labios del hombre, esta vez tomando por sorpresa a aquel chico, provocando un sonrojó en el rostro varonil. Con una sonrisa triunfadora y con como en venganza, Relena sólo se dio media vuelta y tomó el pasa manos de la puesta dispuesta a salir.

Almorzamos? Esa pregunta hizo que la joven dirigiera su mirada a su adorado y perfecto rostro; asintió ligeramente y este sonrió, luego de aquella promesa, Relena se retiró.

El reloj en la oficina marcaba las 7:40, Relena comenzaba a preparar todo, afortunadamente el fin de semana había estado tranquilo, por lo tanto no se les había solicitado; más no se imaginaba lo que recientemente estaba pasando.

Cuatre entró rápidamente a su oficina, estaba agitado, la mañana iba iba a ser muy difícil, más de lo que creía.

Relena, prepárate, necesitamos de tu ayuda.

La joven rápidamente tomó el maletín en el que ella cargaba la cámara fotográfica, una libreta, lápiz y bolsas para evidencia. Una vez realizada aquella acción, corrio fuera de su oficina.

Cuando acabará todo este mal...

Una broma...

Todo esto tiene que ser una broma.

Su manos temblaban, estaba totalmente en shock, no podía articular una sola palabra, estaba palida, parecía que estuviera a punto de desmayarse, no sabia que hacer en ese momento.

Aquella escena, realmente ese escena la estaba destruyendo, jamás se imaginó encontrar algo asi, en sus años como estudiante y al haber decidido trabajar como psicóloga forence, sabía perfectamente que se enfrentaría a cualquier tipo de cosas, pero nunca se imaginó eso.

Un joven de precioso cabello rubio estaba tirada en el suelo, su hermosa cabellera estaba manchada con au propia sangre, susus perfectos ojos verdes estaban cerrados y su pequeño cuerpo en desarrollo no se movía más.

Relena, estas bien? Cuatre la observaba preocupado, jamás había visto esa expresión de terror en el rostro de su querida amiga. Ella no se movia, solo obserbava, no autyiculaba palabra alguna y cuando por fin pudo hacerlo, solo pudo decir un nombre.

Pamela...

Relena... Heero también estaba preocupado, cuando notó que la psicóloga se había quedado pettificada, Cuatre se acercó a ella, pero el jamás dejó de verle.

Relena, que pasa?

Ella, yo... yo la conozco, yo la vi y hablé con ella, ella, ella es...

Pamela? Tami? Dios, no, Dios no, no, no, noooo. Por favor, déjenme pasar, no, ellas son mi familia, no, déjenme pasar.

Un hombre con uniforme de policía estaba parado en la errada de aquella casa y estaba siendo detenido por sus demás compañeros de trabajo. Relena al observarlo pudo reconorele, sus ojos verdes y so perfecta cabellera rubia, sabía que en algún lugar la habia visto representada y la dueña de aquellas perfectas características estaba a sus espaldas ya sin vida.

Dios no, mi familia, no mí esposa y mi hija, noooooo..

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó y Relena no daba crédito a aquella escena, sin siquiera pensarlo, la joven mujer se acercó a aquel hombre que distaba tratando de soltarse del agarre de sus compañeros, una vez estando frente a el, solicitó lo soltaran y con lágrimas en los ojos lo vio.

Señor Weshler, usted tenía una hija muy bella y de un gran corazón. Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al hombre y a todos los presentes, el ahora destruido policía y miembro de la familia que habían encontrado en aquella casa, solo atinó a caer derrotado y abrazar las piernas de la forence que había solicitado su libertad.

Relena... Heero obserbava la escena. Que capacidades tenía aquella mujer pata poder calmar el alma de las pernas y dar fuerza aunque ella no la tuviera.

Minutos pasaron y el padre de la joven que se encontraba sin vida, se retiró dejando que todos hicieran su trabajo.

Relena, tu, conocías a esta niña? Cuatre preguntaba y Heero sólo estaba atento a su respuesta.

La conocí ayer, en el centro comercial, era muy amable y atenta, y a su padre, lo conocí esta mañana, es muy difícil esta situación.

Tres horas habían pasado ya, el cuerpo de ambas mujeres había sido llevado a medicina forence para que preparar la autopsia respectiva, pero todos sabían que era lo que encontrarían. Nada... lamentablemente para todos era un callejón sin salida, no habían pistas, salvo lo que se sabía, el hombre solo buscaba jóvenes de cabellos rubios y con familiares en la milicia o la policía.

Relena, brindaba palabras de apoyo al padre de aquella pequeña, perfectamente sabía que quizás no serían de mucha ayuda, pero si en algo sirvieran, no se detendría a darlas.

A 3 metros de distancia, un hombre de cabellos negros y de elegante porte, observaba la escena y prestaba mayor atención a la joven que hoy utilizaba su cabello rubio en una cola baja.

Muy pronto, la familia Pisfcraft me pagará todo lo que le hicieron a la mía. Eso lo juro...


	14. Capítulo 13 Un doloroso adios

La mañana había llegando nuevamente, pero esta vez la rutina para todos sería diferente.

El jefe de la comisaría había permitido a los del departamento de investigación y criminalistica, acompañar en el funeral de la joven Pamela y su madre. Ante aquel permiso, Relena no había perdido tiempo alguno de arreglarse y poder acompañar al padre de aquella hermosa niña cuya vida había sido arrebatada en la mañana anterior.

Lucrecia le acompañó a la floristería como todos los dias, pero en esta ocasión compro sólo rosas blancas, cosa que llamó la atención del dueño de la tienda.

¿Cual es el motivo por el cual usted deja de lado las más hermosas flores coloridas y solamente lleva estas bellas rosas blancas? Ante aquella pregunta, Relena y Lucrecia sólo había bajado la cabeza.

Perdón por mi intromisión, es solo que usted siempre lleva hermosas flores y provoca que las personas que pasan por aquí, pasen a comprar también bellos ramos así como los que usted me pide siempre.

En este día son blancas para representar la pureza que se pierde en manos de la maldad al igual que es mi deseo honrar el alma de aquella joven de corazón puro que el día de ayer falleció. Luego de aquella breve pero concisa explicación, el dueño de la tienda extendió el ramo de rosas, asegurando que no las cobraría he incluso incluiria unos girasoles para engalanar aquel ramo tan puro y tierno que iba a ser depositado en la fría tumba de la pequeña ahora muerta y la de su madre. Con una triste sonrisa, Relena aceptó el obsequio y junto a su querida cuñada, se retiró de aquel lugar.

Minutos mas tarde, se dirigieron a aquel lugar en el cual, estarían velando el cuero de madre e hija que perdieron la vida a causa de un ser desconocido.

Al entrar a aquel lugar, sabía perfectamente a lo que a tenían, el llanto del padre y quizás de las amistades; pero nadie, jamás se había preparado para aquel momento.

El policía estaba aferrado al ataúd de su mujer y lloraba amargamente sobre el mismo. Relena, estaba shock, no podía ni moverse, jamás vio eso, quizás para el entierro de sus padres el ambiente no fue así; la mayoría de las personas lo único que hacían era murmurar lo que podría llegar a pasar con ellos y más de alguno ofrecía quedarse con ellos, pero el gobierno no se los permitió. Casi todos tenían problemas econocimicos o muy malas referencias, por lo tanto no se les brindó oportunidad y fueron separados.

Al ser Miliardo casi un adulto, de le permitió quedarse en un internado y el abogado que su padre había delegado se había encargado de el dinero de los jóvenes y se había asegurado que al mayor de los Pisfcraft nada le faltara en aquel tiempo que estaba en el internado estudiando y siempre se había hecho responsable de la seguridad de los mismos.

Tristes recuerdos invadieron la mente de la joven de mirada agua marina, más de su mente la sacó la triste escena de un grupo de jóvenes llorando desconsoladamente sobre el féretro de aquella pequeña joven de 15 años, todas eran casi de la misma edad. Todas traían uniforme escolar al igual que el que la joven ahora muerta tenía en la fotografía que su padre había solicitado a sus familiares, colocarán sobre su ataúd

El dolor invadia aque lugar, era difícil permanecer allí. Con fuerza de voluntad y aferrándose al ramo de rosas que traía, Relena avanzó hacia los féretros y colocó sobre mabos, las flores que había comprado. El desconsolado viudo y padre de la joven fañlecida, levantó la mirada y vio como la joven colocaba las hermosas piezas de arte creadas por la naturaleza y las ponía sobre las nuevas camas para aquellas mujeres que el tanto había amado. Sorpresa para el, al ver como una perversa lágrima surcaba el rostro de la joven psicóloga que el día anterior le había dado palabras de consuelo y ahora dejaba que más lágrimas gobernarán su delicado rostro.

Yo..., yo se que no hay palabras que lo hagan dejar el dolor o que lo ayuden a sobre llevar este momento tan duro Señor Tom; en la facultad de Psicología no nos enseñan estas cosas, y mucho menos como sobrellevarlas, la verdad es que esto es muy duro.

El hombre de ojos verdosos ahora veía a la chica que se encontraba parada frente al féretro de su familia - las palabras no llenarán ese vacío, pero de algo estoy segura; más temprano que tarde, ese ser que tuvo el calor de hacer todo esto, lo pagará-

Decisión y furia se podía dislumbraba en el rostro de Relena, estaba molesta, deshecha, todo era duro. Nuevamente estaba reviviendo de poco en poco la pérdida de sus padres. El asesino les estaba mandando un mensaje y ella lo estaba entendiendo perfectamente. Relena se retiró del lugar y salio a recibir un poco de aire puro, jamás se imaginó volver a vivir todo aquel duro momento, pero la vida así era y ella había decidido seguir en ella.

Estaba frío, el lugar era amplio y un gran campo se veia desde la salida del la sala velatoria, los pájaros no querían cantar y el sol no quería expresar su belleza ese día. Quizas la naturaleza también estaba molesta y triste por todo lo vivido.

El viento soplaba por todo el lugar, más adelante se podían visualizar las lápidas de diferentes personas que por una u otra razón habían partido de aquella vida.

Relena?? Una voz masculina la sacaba de sus ensoñaciones, la joven no se había percatado de lo frío que estaba y no había llevado un abrigo para ese clima, el cual era normal un día de noviembre.

¿Que haces aquí afuera y sin algo para protegerte del frío?

La joven se abrazaba a sí misma, mientras Heero la observaba, al rubia aún se mantenía de espaldas a el y parecía que no deseaba verle directamente. Heero se acercaba más a ella y solo cuando estuvo a su lado, pudo notar que la joven no se abrazaba a sí misma por el frío, si no por el deseo profundo de llorar en ese mismo momento y que por alguna razón trataba de detenerlo.

Relena!! Un leve susurro salió de los labios del joven, estaba impactado, antes la habia visto llorar y por causa de las estupideces que el mismo había hecho, en cambio hoy...

Relena, que es lo que pasa?

La joven se quedaba callada, cada vez que intentaba decir algo sólo sollozos eran lo que de su garganta salían. Trataba de ahogar su llanto cubriendo su boca y cerrando sus ojos pero aquello no estaba sirviendo de nada.

Rápidamente Heero hizo lo único que el podía hacer. La tomó entre sus brazos y dejó que ella llorará libremente sobre su pecho. Perfectamente el comprendia la carga emocional que la joven llevaba sobre ella, en varias ocasiones la habia visto bastante agotada y bastante saturada luego de entrevistar a los posibles sospechosos y Muchas veces culpables de crímenes atroces. Ella era una psicologa, pero como tal necesitaba descargar y liberarse de aquellas cargas emocionales que sin querer ella se ponia sobre.

La joven lloraba sin parar y a cada lágrima que corría por su hermosos rostro Heero sólo la podía abrazas y acariciar tiernamente su cabello, alternandolo con su espalda. ¿que tanto le había afectado la muerte de estas mujeres a aquella hermosa dama? Mucho.

En la memoria de la rubia solamente te estaban las escenas desgarradoras que el asesino se había encargado que vieran, y estas se podían comparar con las anteriores familias y sobre todo con la de la suya. Se habian encontrado varios casquillos de balas indicando que la madre había tratado de defender a su hija como fiera, tal como sus padres lo habían hecho, más no lo había podido lograr, ya que aquel mal ser se había llevado la vida de las dos mujeres Weshler.

La cabo de media hora y después de dejar casi empapada de lagrimas la camisa del joven de mirada azul rey; Relena había comenzado a calmarse, su corazón en ese momento ya encontraba calma o quizás ya se había cansado de llorar, cualquiera que aquella haya sido la razón, había provocado más tranquilidad en Heero, al ver que su amada estaba más tranquila.

La joven se despegó del pecho de su amado caballero y lo vio aún con sus ojos llorosos, su mirada pasó hacia su camisa, notando como sus lagrimas habían quedado plasmadas en la camisa blanca que este llevaba baño el saco de color negro, adecuado para aquella lúgubre ceremonia.

Lo...lo siento, te prometo que re comprare otra.

Apenada por aquella situación la joven trataba de sonreir levemente lo que provocó en Heero el deseo de abrazarle nuevamente pero esta vez poder besarle. Estaba apunto de cumplir su propocito, de no se que una voz bastante conocida los interrumpió a ambos, provocando un susto profundo en ña joven y un ataque de rabia en el chico.

MÁS VALE QUE TE ALEJES DE MI HERMANA, YUI!!!!

Miliardo Pisfcraft estaba de vuelta el la ciudad, quizás horas antes de lo previsto y se encontraba en el funeral de la familia Weshler.

Hermano...

El rostro de Relena estaba rojo por lo que su hermano acababa de ver, mientras que Heero estaba furioso por el que Miliardo había provocado. Con una sonrisa socarrona y a manera de desquite, Heero había tomado la pequeña cintura de la joven y la habia atraído más hacia el, provocando la histeria del Mayor de los Pisfcraft y un mayor sonrojo por parte de Relena.

SUÉLTELA!! No tienes ningún derecho de poner tus horribles manos sobre mi preciosa hermanita.

Relena estaba impactada, sabía que Miliardo llegaría ese día, más ella lo esperaba por la noche y jamas se le cruzó que llegaría a la sala funeraria.

Miliardo caminaba rápidamente hacia donde ellos estaban, estaban casi a dos metros de distancia del salón y el rubio platinado, avanzaba rápidamente hacia el lugar donde los jóvenes estaban; cuando se encontró más cerca, pudo notar el camino de lagrimas que Relena tenía marcado aún en su rostro, rapidamente dedujo que el causante de aquellas lágrimas había sido el jefe de la misma y se fue hacia a el con el puño cerrado dispuesto a estamparlo en el rostro del joven cuando una acción jamás prevista logró que este se detuviera en seco.

Relena estaba frente a Heero, no permitiría que su hermano hiciera una locura y antes de que este pudiera so quiera extender su mano del todo hacia el rostros ajeno, esta se puso en medio, provocando que su hermano y la recientemente integrada Lucrecia , la vieran con asombro.

No lo hagas, te puedo asegurar que estas lágrimas no son por culpa de el, más bien el me ha cuidado.

Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Miliardo y su futura esposa aprovecho aquella escena para alejarlo un poco y poder hablar con el. Relena y Heero los observaban, parecía que estaba discutiendo y por ello Relena se sintió mal, más la mano de Heero en su hombro la hizo percarse de que no era una discusión y que entre ellos todo estaría bien, ya que ambos se estaban abrazando nuevamente y el corazón de Relena se enternecia por aquella hermosa muestra de afecto entre ellos dos.

El te quiere demasiado y eres su única familia Relena, creo que si estuviera en su posición yo haría lo mismo.

Heero observaba la escena que la pareja formaba, realmente el entendía perfectamente a Miliardo, el no había sido nada bueno con Relena y era normal que el estuviera molesto al verlos juntos, Heero tenía una gran labor para demostrarle que realmente quería a la chica.

Las horas pasaron y por fin llegó el momento más duro, era la hora de llevar a las dos mujeres a su última morada. Decir que había dolor era poco. Los compañeros de trabajo de Tom estaban presentes brindando el apoyo necesario al igual que los compañeros de colegio de la chica. El llanto invadia aquel lugar. Quizas hubiese sido más fácil de llevar si hubiese sido por circunstancias naturales, pero en este caso era mas doloroso ya que la hija de la pareja era una chica de 15 años, ella y su madre habían sido asesinadas en su propia casa.

Tom Weshler debía de ser detenido por sus compañeros, el pobre hombre estaba a punto de desfallecer y la compañeras de Pamela lloraban igualmente desconsoladas.

Relena observaba todo, realmente aquello era muy desgarrador, nuevamente lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro y su hermano notaba aquello, casi de inmediato, caminó hacia ella y la arrulló en sus brazos y sin darse cuenta, lágrimas corrían de sus ojos tambien. Aquella escena tan desgarradora ocurría nuevamente en la cabeza de ambos hermanos.

Eran las 6 de la tarde, los hermanos habían retornado a casa, Heero había llevando a Relena en su auto, mientras que Lucrecia y Miliardo habían retornado en el de la mujer. A Miliardo no le gustaba la idea de dejar a su hermana sola con aquel hombre que la habia tratado mal en días atrás y la idea de verle tan cerca a ella aun no le agradaba mucho, más sin embargo lo había permitido por solicitud de su novia.

Al llegar a la casa, Miliardo pudo notar que Relena llegaba dormida en el auto de Heero; no había nada que reprochar, los autos habían llegado casi al mismo tiempo y la chica estaba agotada por todo lo vivido los últimos días.

A al estacionar el auto, Heero se apresuró a bajar a la joven delicadamente y llevarla en brazos hacia su habitación, Lucrecia abría las puertas para que este pasará y Miliardo le seguía. Una vez dentro de la habitación de la joven, Heero la colocó sobre su cama, la abrigó y besó su frente con ternura, salio de la habitación dejando en esta al la bella mujer que dormía plácidamente.

Si te atreves a hacerle daño, te juro que no dudaré en matarte.

La sentencia de Miliardo no se hizo esperar.

Te aseguro, que si algo le hace daño y si de ese algo soy culpable yo; yo mismo entregaré mi arma a ti y te absolvere de toda culpa para que puedas matarme como te plazca.

Luego de aquellas palabras, Heero se despidió de Lucrecia y se retiró de la casa, no sin antes dar un ultimo vistazo a la ventana de la habitación de la chica que tanto amaba.

Prometo con mi propia vida protegerte Relena.

Y por fin logre hacer este capítulo.

No se que me pasa, pero con este fic no me cuesta actualizar, me es mas fácil crear los capítulos, los hago en 2 días. Pero con un amor que trasciende barreras me toma hasta 3 semanas crear un solo capitulo.

Bueno, me encanta este fic, sofrito mucho haciéndolo y me fascina que lo lean, de verdad muchísimas gracias

No dejen de mandarme sus mensajes o sugerencias, me encanta leeros, me emociona saver que les gusta lo que escribo


	15. Capítulo 14 Una promesa eterna

En la casa de la pequeña Familia Pisfcraft todo era traquilidad, Miliardo y su prometida se encontraban preparando la cena mientras Relena aún descansaba en su habitación.

Lu, ponía al tanto de lo ocurrido tras su ausencia. Muchas cosas habían pasado, pero entre la que mas predominaba era aquella aparición, un asesino que utilizaba los mismos patrones que el asesino de sus padres.

En investigaciones anteriores, se había podido constatar que aquel hombre que su padre había matado, contaba con un extraño fetiche. El tipo coleccionaba cabelleras rubias en su departamento, por lo tanto las jóvenes que en aquella ocasión habían sido matada por ese hombre, les faltaba un mechón de sus dorados cabellos.

También se había encontrado un dato del porque el punto focal era las familias en las cuales habían policias.

La esposa de aquel hombre, había sido víctima de un enfrentamiento entre policías y unos bandidos. Lamentablemente, aquella perfecta mujer de unos 30 años, había caído en el fuego cruzado. Aquel hombre había jurado venganza hacia la policía y por lo tanto perseguía a sus familias.

Relena había sido el objetivo por partida doble, aquel hombre la vigilaba, atraído y embobado por sus cabellos dorados y al ser su padre un miembro de la milicia, este decidió atacar; jamás se imaginó encontrar la muerte en aquel lugar.

Al realizar una investigación más exaustiva se pudo validar los problemas emocionales de aquel tipo; se encargaba de matar a la familia y de abusar de las jovenes, luego de ello, las mataba y les quitaba mechones de cabello como premio por su acción.

Se había ayanado el departamento de aquel individuo más no se había encontrado a nadie en el, se creia que vivía sólo ya que nunca se encontró evidencia de lo contrario. Los titulares de los periódicos delataban que el padre de Relena y Miliardo se había encargado de darle fin a aquel hombre, más en el proceso el al igual que su esposa, habían perdido la vida.

Relena despertaba lentamente, estaba ligeramente desorientada; el reloj en la mesa de noche marcaba las 7:20 de la noche y aun debía de preparar la cena. Decidió meterse al baño al no detectar la presencia de Dúo.

Sabia que el trabajo de la muerte jamás terminaría y que por ello debía de estar lejos.

Pasaron varios minutos y Relena ya estaba con ropa cómoda para bajar y preparar la cena, más cuando estaba bajando las escaleras pudo detectar el aroma que de la cocina provenía; al principio creyó que Heero se había quedado en casa como lo había hecho antes, más luego recordó la presencia de su hermano nuevamente en casa lo cual haría totalmente imposible que ambos estuvieran juntos bajo el mismo techo.

Tímidamente la joven asomó la cabeza hacia la cocina, pudo ver que su hermano estaba de espaldas y que Lu no decía nada para delatar su presencia. Relena sonrió con ternura y se acercó lo más silenciosamente posible a su hermano, tomándolo por sorpresa al poner sus manos sobre sus ojos, causando una sonrisa en su víctima y mucha alegría en su cómplice.

¿Me extrañaste? Ante la pregunta de su hermano, la joven bajó sus manos de sus párpados y lo abrazó por la espalda, agadecia que estuviese sentado en un banquillo de la cocina, de esa forma podría tener mas acceso hacia su ancha espalda y poder recostarse sobre ella.

Sabes que sí, siempre que estamos lejos, es difícil no extrañarte hermanito. Miliardo se soltó de su abrazo, volteo hasta quedar frente a ella, brindando un mejor contacto con la joven, nuevamente la tomó en sus brazos y la arrulló en ellos.

También te extrañé y mucho hermanita.

Lucrecia observaba aquella enternecedora imagen, era adorable verlos juntos; desde que conoció a Miliardo cuando ambos estaban en el instituto, ella perfectamente sabía que tenía que compartir su amo con otra mujer, más jamás se imaginó que ella también quedaría prendado de aquella pequeña niña a quien una vez por mes les permitían ver y pasar junto todo un día.

Atesoraba en su memoria el dulce momento cuando pudo conocer a la pequeña niña que era Relena, al igual que el momento cuando conoció al hombre que ahora formaba gran parte de su vida.

Lucrecia tenía 16 años y toda su vida estudiantil la habia pasado en el Instituto San Gabriel. Para ella era un tanto aburrido ya que no se llevaba muy bien con sus compañeros a excepción de un pequeño grupo de ellos.

En el inicio de un nuevo período académico, pudo ver que a su grupo se integraba un chico cabelleras rubias casi platinado. Él, tenia aproximadamente 16 años, era muy serio y no hablaba con nadie, en sus ojos se podían leer una gran tristeza y un profundo dolor.

El maestro en turno había solicitado que el joven se presentará ante sus compañeros, gracias a ello fue que supo su nombre y la razón de su tristeza. El era Miliardo Pisfcraft, hijo del general Pisfcraft, que hace un par de meses atrás había fallecido en un enfrentamiento con un asesino serial que irrumpió en su hogar; los únicos que habían sobrevivido habían sido los hijos de la familia, ya que la esposa del general también había fallecido. Luego de la obligada presentación, la mayoría de los jóvenes de aquel salón comenzaba a murmurar sobre el nuevo alumno.

Varias horas habían pasado y después de clases los alumnos podían regresar a sus hogares, mientras que los internos debían de quedarse en sus habitaciones. Lucrecia intentaba acercarse a Miliardo, pero este siempre evadia la cercanía de las personas.

Los meses pasaron y Miliardo no daba partida para hablar con Lucrecia, si bien platicaba con sus compañeros pero no brindaba partida de una proximidad fuera de sus clases.

Lucrecia tenía mucha curiosidad al verle salir un domingo cada mes; todos los internos podían salir todos los fines de semana, más el solo salía un domingo cada mes y cada vez que el salía se le notaba muy feliz, muy sonriente, más cuando regresaba se le veia muy derrotado. Así que ese domingo decidió seguirles saber que era lo que el hacía fuera de la institución.

Grande fue la sorpresa de la joven Lucrecia al notar la causa de las sonrisas y derrotas de aquel joven.

Una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios, aproximadamente de 8 o 9 años, de mirada agua marina y de rostro angélical corría hacia los brazos del chico y el tenía la mirada más tierna que ella jamás había visto. Al notar aquella hermosa escena, decidió retirarse de aquel lugar, comprendiendo perfectamente que aquella niña era su pequeña hermana a quien por mala jugada del destino, el solo podia ver una vez por mes. Convencía de que era lo mejor, Lucrecia decidió retirarse de aquel lugar.

Meses después y ya con una relación establecida, Miliardo le presentó a su adorada novia su pequeño secreto. Lu estaba asombrada al ver más de cerca a aquella niña que le sonreía a ella aferrada del abrazo de su hermano.

La pequeña niña era un angel bajado del cielo y que lamentablemente le había tocado sufrir. Desde aquel momento los tres habían formado una hermosa familia, inclusive cuando la pequeña tomó la decisión de dejar de vivir; Lucrecia jamás se separó de ella y de su novio, ella adoraba a aquella niña y no deseaba separarse de ella jamás.

La cena había sido muy divertida, los tres se reían de recordar las cosas que hacían cuando estaban más jovenes.

Muchas veces Relena daba el espacio para que ambos disfrutaran su noviazgo, teniendo citas a solas; más a ellos no les gustaba dejarle sola, ella era una parte muy importante para aquella pareja y jamas la harían a un lado.

Los tres eran felices, pero Relena bien comprendia que ellos debían esta juntos y ser felices, Miliardo aún no había hecho la magnífica pregunta pero sabía bien qué la aria y cuando por fin llegará ese momento ella estaría feliz por ellos.

Luego de recoger la mesa y limpiar la cocina, Relena dejó el espacio para la joven pareja y se retiró a su habitación.

Al cabo de varios minutos y ya lista para entrar a su cama, Relena recibió la visita de su inusual y querido amigo.

Dúo, es bueno verte; día difícil?

El shinigami sonrió al ver a su querida amiga y se dejó caer sobre la cama, provocando una suave risa por parte de la joven.

Si, este día ha estado muy agotado pero fuera de ello es bueno verte; pase por la sala y vi a tu hermano y tu cuñada juntos, se ven muy felices.

Si así es, pero mi hermano aún no se anima a proponerselo.

El no quiere dejarte sola, con eso que tu le haz asegurado que no irás con ellos.

Sabes bien Duo, no deseo ser una carga para ambos, además esta es mi casa, aquí puedo estar bien sola y hablar contigo.

Pasos se escucharon en la escalera y Dúo se quedóen silencio.

Relena, estas despierta, puedo pasar?

Adelante hermano...

Miliardo analizaba la habitación, estaba seguro que escuchó a la joven hablar, más no quizá preguntar; no perdió tiempo en preguntar por un tema que no le agradaba mucho.

Relena... desde cuando Yui y tu son tan cercanos? Relena estaba totalmente roja, pensó que su hermano nunca tocaría aquel tema o que por lo menos no lo haría ese dia, más sin embargo se equivocó.

Pues... podría decir que es algo que... ambos hemos sabido. Yo... siempre he tendió sentimientos hacia Heero, desde que lo conozco, y según lo que el me dijo, también tiene sentimientos hacia mi desde ese momento.

Miliardo no daba crédito a lo que oía, Heero Yui, el antipático con el que siempre peleaba, estaba enamorado de su querida hermana, de su única familia!!

Quizas no era de extrañar, aunque para el era difícil de aceptar, Relena ya no era la pequeñita que sus padres le presentaron al volver del hospital luego de su nacimiento y tampoco es aquella pequeña que cuando se lastimó jugando, prometió cuidar de todo mal y mucho menos era la pequeña niña quien se aferraba a su cuerpo cada día que le permitan verla. Aunque le doliera en el alma, Relena ya no era la pequeña princesa de papá ni la damita de su hermano; era preciosa, perfecta, era muy fuerte y lo había demostrado tantas veces.

A cuántas personas se había enfrentado ella sola cuando vivían juntos, cuantos la habían rechazado o burlado de ella por no tener padres. Maldición tanto a aquellos que en algún momento se atrevieron a hacerle daño a su hermanita, pero también admiraba el valor de la misma al demostrar que nadie la detendría, ella era única y no deseaba perderla jamas.

Hermano, yo se que Heero y tu no se llevan bien pero... Lo amas? La pregunta saltó al aire y provocó el silencio en la habitación. Si! Fue la tímida respuesta de la joven.

Hermanita, lamentablemente para mí, ya no eres esa pequeña que era todo para mí, ya eres una mujer bella y, tarde o temprano tendré que entregarte a alguien para que seas feliz. Te advierto que si ese tipo te causa algún daño, lo mataré.

Rápidamente Relena abrazó a su hermano quien estaba sentado en su cama y ambos cayeron sobre la misma en un mar de carcajadas. Adoraban esa entrega de afecto y confianza que apesar de las tribulaciones, ambos mantenían.

Se llenaban de besos unos a otros y eran realmente felices con aquella acción.

Hermano... cuando, cuando piensas proponerle matrimonio a Lucrecia?

Ahora el sonrojado era él, esa pregunta siempre le preocupaba, el amaba a la mujer que se mantuvo a su lado desde los 16 pero también adoraba a su hermana y ella en varias ocasiones había dicho que se quedaría en la casa que compartían.

Te prometo que si deciden irse de esta casa no tendrán problemas conmigo.

Relena, tu no eres un problema y mucho menos una carga. Si Lu y yo nos casamos y cambiamos de casa, tu vendrás con nosotros, jamás podríamos dejarte.

La joven undio su rostro en el cuello de su hermano mayor y este la abrazó con ternura.

Muy pronto le pediré matrimonio, que te parece si lo hago en una cena especial, ayúdame a prepararlo, yo adoro a esa mujer y me da miedo que un día se canse y se vaya.

Ella nunca sería capaz de irse de tu lado, te ama demasiado y claro que te ayudare...

Hermano, mañana es tu cumpleaños...

El día había pasado ya, Relena estaba preparando todo con Lucrecia para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Miliardo, más su adorada cuñada no sabia la sorpresa que los hermanos tenían preparado.

Lucrecia había preparado una pequeña cena con sus amigos más cercanos, entre ellos Sally, Wu Feing , Doroty , Cuatre Winer, Hilde, Trowa y por solicitud de su hermana, Heero estaba invitado también.

La noche de la fiesta había llegado y los invitados estaban presentes en aquella acogedora casa, bastante grande sólo para dos pero sabían muy bien que pronto llegarían a ser 3.

A pesar de ser pocas personas las invitadas, el ambiente era bastante agradable para todos, los únicos faltantes eran las dos mujeres que permanecían en aquella casa, Lucrecia y Relena, quienes se arreglaban en la habitacion de la joven.

Al estar preparadas y más bellas de lo acostumbrado, la menor de los Pisfcraft, acompañada por su adorada y futura cuñada, bajaron por la amplia escalera, mientras eran esperadas por su querido hermano.

Miliardo estaba nervioso, pero al recibir una perfecta vista de la mujer quien el deseaba fuera su esposa, recordó el porqué la amaba tanto. Obtuvo un ligero guiño por parte de su hermana y se armó más de valor.

Lucrecia estaba hermosa, perfecta. Su vestido de un tenue blanco y de largo perfecto, daba la hermosa fantasía que estuviese lista para casarse, Miliardo la recibió al bajar la escalera y pudo sentir su delicado aroma a jazmín, agudizando más el deseo de tenerla a su lado para siempre.

El ligero sonido de una copa se hizo escuchar y Relena atrajo la atención de los presentes, pero, para Miliardo fue más una indicación que una distracción.

Esta noche, festejamos el cumpleaños de mi querido hermano mayor - palmas se escucharon por aquel lugar- más sin embargo hay muchas más cosas que festejar, como la salud, la vida, EL AMOR.

Haciendo énfasis en la palabra, extendió hacia Miliardo una pequeña rosa de color rojo, en esta se encontraba el anillo de compromiso, inmediatamente la tomó y se arrodilló frente a la hermosa mujer que estaba frente a él.

Lucrecia Noin... eres lo mas maravilloso que me ha pasado después de tantas tragedias; te amo y te necesito en mi vida para siempre. Permite el honor de estar a tu lado en todo momento.

La mujer estaba llorando de la emoción por aquellas palabras y perfectamente sabía lo que continuaría y para ello tenía lista una respuesta.

Lu... me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Todo era un rotundo silencio, más rápidamente la insertidumbre terminó.

SI... estaría feliz de ser tu esposa.

El anillo fue colocado en su dedo y con ello fe sellada aquella promesa de permanecer juntos toda la eternidad.

La fiesta llevaba ya 3 horas y todos estaba muy comodos, más una joven estaba en el jardín trasero de aquella casa, más bien comparable con una mansión a pesar de la humildad de los habitantes.

Que haces aquí sola? Heero se había percatado de la fuga de su amada y había decidido acompañarle. Su vestido de un exquisito color celeste se movía con el viento frío de aquella noche; su espalda estaba casi al descubierto ya que el vestido dejaba apreciar la blanca piel de la joven que usaba su cabello recogido en una cola con suaves ondas en ella.

Solo, salí a pensar.

Y en que piensas? La gente está nuy contenta adentro y tu decides salir, acaso ocurre algo malo?

No, es solo que estoy muy feliz por mi hermano y Lucrecia y así, esta casa ya no estará tan sola y tampoco tan grande sólo para nosotros.

Relena... te prometo que ya no estarás sola, te prometo que te protegere a sí me cueste la vida.

Heero abrigó a la joven con su saco y luego de aquel gesto la arulló en sus brazo. Una hermosa estrella fugaz sellada aquella promesa de la cual ambos habían sido partícipes.

Dios, porque me cuesta tanto actualizar el de MLB y este fic. de Gundam no?.

Bueno ni modo, aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta hermosa historia, por alguna razón me pongo melancólica con la historia de los Hermanos Pisfcraft, la verdad es que siempre me cuesta escribir sobre ellos ya que tienen una historia bastante triste pero eso es lo que los hace unidos.

Siento que en este fic estoy proyectando mucho de mi vida persona, como la relación de Relena y Miliardo, el cariño que estos se tienen y las bromas de ellos, al igual que la forma de ser de Heero y las demostraciones de afecto hacia Relena, mi hermano y mi prometido son así conmigo. Inclusive mi hermano mayor sentenció a mi amado. En fin.

Múltiples gracias nuevamente por leer este bellos fic que hace 2 años empecé escribir más no sabia que continuidad darle y poco a poco la inspiración a llegado a mí.

Porfa, no dejen de mandarme sus mensajes, comentarios o sugerencias que estaré agradecida y encantada de leerlos.

Un besito nocturno desde lo más recognito de mi cama.


	16. Aviso

Tengan todos muy buenas tardes. perdon porque esto no es un capitulo del fic, pero debo informarles el motivo por el cual no he actualizado.

Lamentablemente en Honduras, estamos en guerra. El día 26 de noviembre se realizaron elecciones y pues el presidente de la nación se lanzó nuevamente como candidato para optar por el puesto que ya tiene, ¿cual es el problema? Bueno el problema es que en Honduras la reelección es anticonstitucional, se podría decir que el adaptó las reglas a su conveniencia y por ello pudo trata de reelegirse. Lo que actualmente ocurre en mi adorado país es lo siguiente.

Se considera que el partido del actual presidente hizo fraude y el otro presidenciable indica que el ganador fue él, es decir no el presidente sino su contrincante. A causa de eso se ha desatado una guerra civil; aún no se declara golpe de estado pero ya existe un toque de queda, por lo tanto no podemos salir de nuestras casas desde las 6 pm hasta las 6 am que terminaría dicha acción.

Mi pobre gente no sabe que hacer, los buenos de el país están sufriendo, ya hubieron saqueos de tiendas de electrodomésticos, ropa y hasta los supermercados; los pocos supermercados que aún no han sido saqueados, están llenos de gente queriendo abastecerse de alimentos, se cree que nos quitarán la energía o el internet.

La gente está en las calles protestando ante los problemas, pero el gobierno le ha dado luz verde a la policía para atacar y dolorosamente ya han habido muchos inocentes muertos, personas afectadas directamente cómo los dueños de las empresas o indirectamente como los empleados de las diferentes tiendas saqueadas.

Por el momento no cuento con cabeza fría para crear más capitulos, estoy tratando de actualizar los fic, pero con tanto conflicto afuera y hasta dentro de mi casa, las emociones y los ánimos están divididos en mi casa, no me siento con ánimos de escribir algo de calidad como ustedes se lo merecen. Solo les ruego de todo corazón que te tan paciencia y que oren por Honduras. Las entradas y salidas de este país están cerradas, no podemos movernos de ciudad, mis amigos en otras ciudades o departamentos querían venir a mi casa y no se les permite salir de sus lugares.

Oren por nosotros, que todo este conflicto armado termine. Estaré tratando de actualizar este fic. Si son de Honduras, avisenme como están. Un beso y un gran abrazo a la distancia para todos.


	17. 15 Temor hecho realidad

Despues de aquella maravillosa noche en la que Miliardo y Lucrecia se habían comprometido, la pareja.había decidido ir a la tumba de los padres de él, para platicar la maravillosa notícia.

Relena estaba felíz con la decisión de ambos, pero aún mantenía en pie la idea de quedarse a vivir sola si su hermano y Lu decidían cambiar de ambiente. Estaba aferrada a aquella casa, sabía bien que allí pasó los mejores momentos de su vida junto a sus padres, aunque también era consiente que también los perdió allí.

En aquella gran casa habían muchos y maravillosos recuerdos nuevos, por lo mismo no deseaba dejarlos.

Los días transcurrieron, la nueva pareja viajaría fuera de ciudad un par de semanas para avisar a los padres de la novia la noticia de su matrimonio. Lucrecia estaba felíz, se veía radiante, hermosa cada día y Miliardo cada vez se enamoraba mas de ella.

Relena también se veía muy feliz y animada, todos los días salía a correr y regresaba con mucha energía a preparase para un día de arduo trabajo, pasaba por la misma floristería cada día y compraba las flores más bellas que pudiese encontrar.

Sus compañeros de trabajo la esperaban siempre para contagiarse de su animo. Heero esperaba todos los días su llegada para poder besarla tiernamente y recibir tan dulce detalle de sus manos. Todos los días era así, todos los días eran buenos. Excepto ese...

Eran las 10 am de un viernes, el cumpleaños de Relena estaba bastante próximo y todos estaban organizando una fiesta sorpresa para tan maravillosa chica. Heero estaba nervioso, pero sus nervios comenzaron a convertirse en preocupación y luego en miedo.

El reloj de la oficina marcaba las 12, Relena llegaba, de su ser no se sabía nada. Todos estaban preocupados.

La joven había solicitado permiso para ausentarse unas horas, ya que deseaba pasar por la tumba de aquella pequeña de la cual ella habia quedado prendada ante su dulzura y cuya vida fue arrebatada varios meses atrás. Había prometido regresar a las 10, dando el tiempo justo para que sus compañeros se reunieran y planificaran la fiesta para su amiga. Mas la joven nunca apareció.

El reloj marcaba las 2 pm, muchas llamadas se hicieron al teléfono de ella, más ninguna fue atendida, se le buscó en casa, pero nunca se encontró, se enviaron personas a revisar a la funeraria donde estaba enterrada la chica, pero jamás se vio llegar a la rubia. El miedo crecía en Heero, muchas cosas habian pasado y aún no daban con el asesino serial que tenía la misma forma de matar que la persona que dejó sola a su amada y su hermano, muchas cosas cruzaban por su cabeza, demasiadas.

La sola imagen de su amada despidiendose de él, lo atormentaba, pero su miedo se hizo realidad.

Rápidamente y en punto de terror en su rostro Cuatre entró a la oficina de Heero en compañia de su novia Doroty, ella estaba llorando y allí los miedos de Heero se hicieron realidad una carta fue entregada en las manos del jefe del distrito de investigación.

-TE DUELE QUE TE DEJE SOLO? ESTA MUJER PAGARÁ LO QUE SU PADRE LE HIZO A MI FAMILIA, SUFRAN LO QUE YO HE SUFRIDO POR TANTOS AÑOS-

La imagen de Relena se hacía presente en la cabeza de Heero, caminaba lejos de el, mientras se despedida... para siempre.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco. Intentó sentarse, pero casi de inmediato cayó en la cama, pudo notar que su cuerpo estaba amarrado, trataba de no entrar en pánico, sabía que eso no le ayudaría de nada.

Sus ojos azules observaban la habitación por completo, levantaba ligeramente la cabeza para tratar de observaba un poco más, pero todo le era muy difícil en aquella posición.

Vaya, veo que ya despertó princesa.

Una voz ajena a la de cualquier persona conocida por ella hizo que se sobresaltara.

Relena trataba de identificar esa voz, mas su mente estaba totalmente perdida, comenzaba a sentir miedo, comenzaba a transpirar y a temblar, pasos se acercaban mas a ella y su alma se escapaba a cada momento de su cuerpo. Con cada pisada que escuchaba su cuerpo temblaba más y más, intentaba hablar, intentaba sonar ruda, intentaba ser fuerte pero de su boca no salía palabra alguna, cuando quiso interrogar a aquel hombre no pudo decir mucho.

¿Qui...en eres?

Su rostro se acercó más a ella para que esta pudiera admirar una mirada de color verde, perfecta y una rubia cabellera, su rostro bastante joven pero parecía que en el se reflejaba dolor y mucho odio. Una suave risa se escuchó y una delicada sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de este.

¡¡Ay princesa!! Saber quien soy, esa debería de ser la mínima de tus preocupaciones, es más, nisiquiera deberías de preocuparte por eso.

¡Responde! ¿quien eres?

Relena trató de reincorporsarse, de sonar fuerte y valiente, pero el rostro de aquel hombre se acercó de una forma brusca al de ella y la delicada sonrisa se había convertido en una mueca macabra que llenaba de miedo el contraido y estrujado rostro que ahora permanecía en una mano de aquel hombre.

MI NOMBRE ES LO QUE MENOS TE DEBE DE IMPORTAR. TÚ, MALDITA, TÚ Y TU FAMÍLIA ME QUITARON TODO Y AHORA ME LAS PAGARAS.

De forma violenta aquel hombre aprisiono los labios de Relena y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, que iba a pasarle, quien era ese hombre y porque decía que ella le pagaría lo que había pasado con su padre.

La joven temblaba pero como impulso mordió el labio inferior de el provocando una herida, rápidamente el hombre la soltó y al detectar el sabor de la sangre en su boca, golpeó el delicado rostro de Relena n repetidas ocasiones, provocando que esta desmayara del dolor.

El auto de Relena habia sido encontrado en un bosque llegando a las afuera de la ciudad. Entre tanta busqueda por parte de la policía en conjunto con sus amigas, habían logrado encontrar el auto en perfectas condiciones, con la diferencia en que en el asiento del piloto se encontraba clavado con un adorno del cabello de Relena la nota que estaba matando a Heero por dentro.

Enredado en el pasador se encontraban cabellos de la joven, parecía mas bien que la persona que la tenía había hecho todo a su total disposición con el simple deseo de dañar a Heero.

Se había encontrado un poco de sangre manchando el auto, tenían la esperanza de que aquella mínima cantidad de sangre fuese del maldito ser que se había atrevido a llevarse a la chica, pero dolorosamente no era así, también pertenecía a Relena y eso aumentaba mas la ira de Heero.

Repasaba una y otra vez aquella carta y en una última parte de aquel papel, casi de una forma poco legible decía una ultima burla.

¡Buscala en pedazos!

Buenas, hola mis amores bellos, millones de disculpas por la tardanza pero mi vida es un desastre en estos momentos.

La cosa se esta poniendo buena en esta historia pero también indica que no falta mucho para que termine, prometo tener la siguiente parte pronto, muy pronto.


	18. Capítulo 16 Un grito en la oscuridad

Varios días habían pasado desde la desaparición de Relena, muchas chicas habian sido encontradas, todas con la misma descripción de la joven.

Miliardo y Lucrecia se encontraban de regreso y apoyaban en la búsqueda tanto como se los permitían. Nadie dormía, nadie comía. El asesino les hacía la vida imposible, no dejaba prueba alguna de donde estaba ella.

Todo los mantenía ocupado con muy poco tiempo para buscarla, Miliardo estaba desesperado, su hermana era lo unico que tenia en la vida y a pesar de que adoraba a Lucrecia, sabía que Relena siempre iba a tener un lugar muy importante en si corazón.

Heero se estaba volviendo loco, la ausencia de ella lo estaba matando, no se había dado cuenta cuanto necesitaba a esa mujer, sentado en su oficina por fin se daba cuenta cuan necesaria era ella .

Relena se había vuelto muy importante para el, era la causa de sus alegrias y sin ella, su vida ya no era la misma, era como un muerto en vida.

Relena... donde estas mi amor...

El sol la golpeaba de frente, no sabía que día era y mucho menos recordaba cuando había llegado a aquél lugar, no sabía cómo estaba viva aun, sabía que lo estaba porque no veía a Dúo, quizas el estaba muy ocupado o quizás su muerte estaba muy cercana y por ello su inusual amigo se había alejado de ella.

Su cuerpo dolía, estaba cansada, no podía moverse, hace mucho no se ponía de pie. Estaba demacrada, su cuerpo lastimado, cada vez que el llegaba la observaba, la tocaba suavemente y cuando ella se oponía la golpeaba, su cuerpo quizás estaba llego de hematomas, no lo sabía con certeza.

Aveces la sedaba, despues de ello no sabía que pasaba, quizás la tocaba más, pero no sentía incomodidad en su cuerpo.

Pedía al cielo que todo se terminara, que por fin se pudieea reunir con su família, poder ver a sus padres, ya no podía más.

¿Estas despierta princesa?

Ningún sonido se emitió. Relena cerró sus ojos, sabía muy bien lo que estaba por pasar.

Princesa, deja de negarte a mis caricias, un día me cansaré y te arrepentirás.

Acarició sus dorados cabellos y rozó sus labios sobre su frente donde estaba su fleco, comenzó a bajar sus manos por su rostro, llegando al pecho. Lagrimas cálidas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de su víctima.

Eres muy bella, demasiado exquista como para hacer contigo todo lo que con las demás hice. Eres hermosa, por eso el te deseaba tanto, desde la primera vez que te vio quedó enamorado de ti y por eso te quería para el.

Lentamente pasaba hasta su cuello y lo acariciaba lascivamente, relamia sus labios ante cada nuevo centímetro de la piel de la chica, pero tu família se metió y tu padre lo mató y por ello tu me las PAGARAS!!

Dicho aquello el hombre saltó sobre Relena, la joven estaba totalmente indefensa, su rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas y su alma dolía cada momento más, quería gritar pero no podía, ya no tenía voz.

Tenía frío, estaba prácticamente desnuda, el había arrancado su ropa poco a poco, al última vez la dejó apenas con su ropa interior, pero esta vez podía sentir como esta también comenzaba a ceder.

Intentó poner resistencia, intentó forcegear, pero el era más fuerte que ella, no le costó nada separar sus piernas, no le costó mucho arrancar su ropa y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba tomando posesión de su cuerpo.

La tocaba, la acariciaba y ella, ella sentía asco, sentía nauseas, gamas de empujarlo lejos de ella, de golpearlo en el rostro tantas veces como el la había golpeado antes.

Sintió cuando se detuvo, sintió cuando el se quitaba la ropa y desabrochaba su pantalón.

Sólo cerró los ojos, no respiró, no se movió, sabía que despues de todo esto ya no le sería útil y que todo terminaría.

A su mente vino una imagen, solamente una persona y como un gran impulso gritó su nombre.

¡¡HEERO!!

Wu fei entró casi corriendo a la oficina de Heero, por fin habían encontrado algo y tenían la esperanza de poderla encontrar con vida.

Una señora había reportado en varias ocasiones los gritos de una mujer, había escuchado en repetidos momentos una mujer que gritaba un nombre y ese era Heero.

Ante aquella leve explicación el hombre lo tomó por los hombros y rápidamente este le dijo que ya tenian la dirección del lugar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, aquel joven salió corriendo de la oficina llevandose consigo a todo el que quisiera acompañarlo en tan ardua y peligrosa misión.

Casi todo el distrito corrió tras el y muchos policías siguieron su auto. Estaba seguro, estaba perfectamente seguro que la encontraría bien y con vida porque de lo contrario estaba dispuesto a jugarse su libertad, incluso hasta su propia vida, solo por vengar a la mujer que amaba tanto.

Varios golpes impactaron su cuerpo, aquel hombre no la pudo poseer. Cada vez que ella gritaba su nombre, el se ponía histérico. Siempre que ella gritaba el nombre de Heero, el la golpeaba, su cuerpo dolía mucho, pero se había dado cuenta que esa era una forma de mantenerlo fuera de su cuerpo, por lo menos de esa forma.

CALLATE...

HEERO, POR FAVOR, HEERO, SALVAME...

Que te calles, nadie te salvará de esto tu y tu família se reunirán en el infierno.

Golpes fuertes impactaban en su cuerpo, no sabía cuantas costillas podría tener rotas, no sabía que tanto daño le hacian esos golpes a su cuerpo, pero todo dolor era preferible a ser violada.

Heero... Heero... heero... heero...

El golpe mas fuerte impactó en la cama, iba directo a su abdomen, pero por puro instinto ella logró esquivarlo, lleno de rabia, aquel hombre había tirado la cama, habia hecho que la cama diera vueltas con Relena aun en ella.

Nadie te salvará, nadie ¿ lo entiendes? Este es tu fin, aquí acabó tu vida princesa.

A causa de el impacto en el suelo, Relena logró romper las ataduras que tanto tiempo trató de aflojar, cómo pudo se levantó para ver de frente al hombre que la había arrebatado de su hogar, sus piernas temblaban y su cuerpo estaba desnudo, tenía miedo mucho miedo, jamás habia sentido algo así, sabía que iba a morir, pero no se iría sola, no permitiría que ese loco siguiera dañando a más personas.

Una vez más y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban la joven gritó el nombre del hombre que ella había amado por mucho tiempo.

Heero...

Relena...

Quizás, era una mala broma del destino, o quizas algo habia hecho bien en toda su vida que la muerte le permitiría despedirse de su amor.

Un disparo se escuchó, una arma calibre 40, luego otra y otras más. Pudo sentir como una de aquellas balas impactó su delicado y maltratado cuerpo, pero fue felíz al ver a Heero una vez más.

Cayó al suelo, su cuerpo estaba herido y la muerte estaba llegando, era curioso, la recibió como jamás se imaginó, ella con una gran sonrisa, como si hubiese visto a un amigo de toda su vida y el, Dúo la vio con grandes lágrimas cayendo de sus orbes púrpura.

Aquél hombre se intentaba acercar a un herido Heero, más debía evitarlo, no sabía cómo, pero debía hacerlo.

Relena, ya es tiempo...

Dúo, dame sólo un momento para detener esto...

Cómo pudo, la joven se arrastró , tomó una arma que estaba regada en el suelo, disparó al hombre que se encontraba de espaldas y dio directamente en la mano que sostenía el arma, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

Dúo... llevame contigo...

La muerte asintió y la joven pudo visualizar una última vez los ojos azules de Heero, su camisa estaba manchada de sangre y estaba agotado, se le notaba, pero aún así el llegó a rescatarla y pudo ver sus ojos azules.

Relena... Relena, por favor, por favor, te lo ruego, te lo imploro, resiste.

Relena... vamos...

Relena... abre los ojos.

Esa voz

Relena, mi princesa, abre los ojos por favor...

Esa voz yo las conozco

Relena... hija...

Papá, mamá!!!

Dios, estoy llorando lo juro, esto me duele, me consume, se fue ay Dios se fue T-T

Que dolor, porfa no me maten, no quiero morir.

Perdónenme, perdónenme...


	19. Capítulo 17 Nuestro momento

Hola. Yo, tengo que decir que, esto es un adiós, yo...

Sus ojos agua marina se llenaron de lágrimas.

Yo... debo irme, yo... debo regresar... yo...

Relena... esta bien, todo esta bien.

El hombre frente a ella la tomó en brazos fuertemente.

Esta bien pequeña, se que ellos te esperan, se que te necesitan más que los que aquí estamos, ve con ellos. Se felíz por todo el tiempo, por toda una eternidad.

Papá...

Relena, mi muñeca, mi niña hermosa, nosotros estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes y siempre lo estaremos, no importa si estamos cerca o lejos de ustedes, si podemos abrazarlos o simplemente escuchar de ustedes por medio de Dúo.

Mi niña, nosotros los amamos, los adoramos y somos muy felices con el tiempo que vivimos junto a ustedes, hubiésemos deseado que fuera más, pero ese era nuestro tiempo.

Mi muñeca, lo nuestro fue hermoso y este amor que por ustedes sentimos trascendera las barreras del tiempo y de la muerte, porque somos sus padres mi cielo, pero allá arriba hay muchos que por ti lloran y sería egoísta dejarlos sufriendo.

La madre de Relena acariciaba su rostro mientras hablaba con ella.

Regresa mi niña, regresa y vive felíz, casate, ve a tu hermano ser felíz y hazlo tu tambien, se feliz con ese joven que es capaz de dar la vida por ti.

Una sonrisa traviesa se escapó de los labios de la mujer.

Relena, te amamos y este amor que por ustedes sentimos, siempre existirá mi niña, siempre.

La joven abrazó fuertemente a sus padres y allí lloró un poco más, hasta que lentamente su alma fue desapareciendo para regresar a su cuerpo.

Adios mi amor...

Escuchó todos los estimulos de golpe y se sintió aturdida, el sonido de las máquinas que monitoriaban su pulso, el canto de las aves, las personas que caminaban cerca de su puerta.

Escuchó cuando alguien entró, pensó que era una enfermera, pero de inmediatos sintió el aroma de los lirios que tanto adoraba, sintió un calido beso en su frente y el perfume que él utilizaba.

Rápidamente abrió sus ojos, le costó acostumbrarse a la luz, pudo visualizar su ancha espalda cuando colocaba las flores en un jarrón y como pudo le habló.

Hola... Heero.

El jarrón cayó de las manos del joven, haciendose mil pedazos y las flores quedaron en el suelo.

Heero no daba credito a lo que escuchaba, rápidamente se volteo y pudo verlo. Estaba despierta, sus ojos agua marina estaban abiertos y llenos de lágrimas, los sullos de inmediato también hicieron lo mismo por imitación. Nadie dijo nada, no podían, no sabían que decir, solo, solo se observaban.

Relena... como un suspiro salió su nombre de sus labios y se lanzó sobre ella, la tomó en brazos y lloró con ella allí, parecía un sueño, ella estaba despierta y estaba correspondiendo su abrazo. Estaba bien, estaba despierta, conciente de todo.

Rápidamente tomó su rostro con sus manos y pudo ver sus ojos nuevamente, la besó cómo deseo hacerlo tanto tiempo atrás y ella correspondía torpemente a aquel gesto, una vez se separó de ella, pudo verla nuevamente a los ojos.

Su sonrisa era la misma que siempre había tenido, su rostro era hermoso y su mirada tierna, aún caian lágrimas de sus ojos agua marina al igual que el aun lloraba de la emoción, rápidamente escuchó como la máquina avisaba a los médicos el cambió de pulsos y estos corrian hacía la habitación. Al entrar a ella, pudieron ver a una joven sentada en la cama, mientras sostenían la mano del joven que siempre la acompañaba.

Los doctores pidieron a Heero que se retirara unos minutos para poder revisar a la paciente este accedió rápidamente aprovechando para llamar al hermano de la joven y a todos sus amigos para notificar sobre su estado.

Varios minutos mas tarde, los doctores salieron de la habitación indicando que todo estaba perfectamente bien, que sólo quedaba hacer algunos exámenes de rutina y así podrían darla de alta. Heero ingresó a la habitación en la cual habia llorado más de lo que había dormido, pero esta vez, las lagrimas serían de felicidad.

Ella estaba despierta, viendo la ventana, sentada en su cama, su cabello amileado caía sobre su pecho y espalda, su pálida piel tenia nuevamente ese color rosa en sus mejillas y sus labios tenían un brillo natural en ellos.

Relena...

Al escuchar su nombre, su vista se dirigió hacia el, aún estaba parado en la puerta, observando aquella escena digna de retratar si no estuviera en esas circunstancias.

Hola...Le sonrió, ¿Como está todo?

Los doctores dicen que te daran de alta muy pronto, tu hermano no tardará mucho en llegar, el y Lucrecia estaban muy contentos con la noticia al igual que los demás.

¿Cuanto tiempo estuve ausente?

Relena, no creo que sea necesario...

Dime, por favor...

En total fueron 5 semanas, 3 de ellas en manos de ese maldito y 2 aquí. Los doctores pensaban que no despertarías, decían que era tu decisión despertar.

Estabas muy lastimada, tenias golpes por todo el cuerpo, la bala impacto en tu hombro pero no lastimó ningún hueso, eso fue ventajoso.

¿Que pasó con el?

El... Heero estaba apunto de conteatar cuando la puerta sonó. Rápidamente se vio a Miliardo entrar seguido de Lucrecia.

Rápidamente los hermanos Peacecraft estaban juntos nuevamente. Por primera vez en muchos años Relena pudo ver a su hermano mayor llorar, ella acariciaba su cabello con cariño y Lucrecia observaba aquella escena junto a Heero.

Te extrañé mucho hermanita...

Y yo a ti hermano, perdoname por tardar tanto.

Relena...

Lucrecia odiaba tener que romper aquél hermoso momento, pero esperaban con ansias que despertara para esclarecer aquel doloroso suceso que la envío al hospital.

Relena ¿que pasó?

La mente de la joven aún estaba ligeramente confundida, pero recordaba muy claramente todo lo vivido.

La mañana había comenzado bien para Relena, estaba pensando en visitar la tumba de la hija del señor Welshers al igual que a su esposa, por lo cual habia solicitado permiso para ausentarse unas hora, así que ya preparada subió a su auto y decidió pasar lo la floristería, pero cuando ya estaba cerca de su primer destino pudo notar un auto que no dejaba de seguirla, despidió perderlo y trató de perderlo en las afueras de la ciudad, pasó el cementerio y creyó haberlo perdido, pero no fue así.

El auto apareció de la nada frente a ella, provocando que su auto saliera de la carretera, la joven estaba confundida y mareada por los movimientos efectuados, intentó salir de auto, tomó su arma, pero casi de inmediato aquel sujeto estaba frente a ella, la tomó del cabello arrancando un pasador que sostenía su rubia melena. De esa forma provocó que se arrancarán varias hebras doradas.

Por más que intentó soltarde de su agarre no pudo, el la golpeó de frente, a causa del impacto ella se desmayó y de sus labios corrió sangre, cayendo un poco en el auto.

Hola princesita, aquí comienza el inicio de tu final...


	20. Capítulo 18 Acto final

Varios días habían transcurrido ya despues de que Relena despertara.

La habitación que ocupaba en el hospital se encontraba totalmente vacía, la joven estaba de vuelta en aquella acogedora casa que tanto había extrañado. Su habitación era adornada con flores y globos de colores cada uno mas bello que el anterior, todos enviados o llevados por sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo, haciendo alusión a la mejoría de la joven.

Milliardo y Lucrecia habían retomado sus planes de boda a petición de Relena ya que por claras razones, habían sido detenidos y casi desechados. La alegría volvia nuevamente a aquella casa, la ciudad parecía volver a la normalidad, a pesar que siempre tenían trabajo de investigación.

Por fin se podria esclarecer aquellos atroces crímenes que se habían cometido sobre familias enteras y que casi destruye por completo la familia Peacecraft.

De nuevo había tranquilidad, aunque la muerte no dejaba de rondar a Relena, literalmente.

-Oye Relena ¿de verdad ya te sientes mejor?

La joven bajó el libro que vagamente hojeaba tratando de pensar en otras cosas.

-Si Dúo, con todos los cuidados de mi hermano y Lu, me siento cada día mucho mejor, espero que me dejen regresar al trabajo pronto, aunque te confieso que aun estoy un poco nerviosa por todo.

\- Era de esperarse, lo que te ocurrió no fue fácil y casi te lleva definitivamente al lugar que te corresponde.

\- Pero ¿porque? Porqué si morí, si vi a mis padres, me diste la opción de regresar?

\- Esta fue una decisión netamente tuya, tu cuerpo estaba lastimado pero aun podias vivir, podias sanarte, pero eso dependía solamente de la motivación interna para regresar.

Si no hubieses querido volver solamente tendrías que haber cruzado la línea del limbo entre la vida y la muerte.

Tenías algo por lo cual vivir y eso fue lo que más te amarró a este mundo.

Todos los días el te visitaba.

¿Quien?

Ese tipo tan desagradable que tu llamas novio.

Ante aquella mención, Relena se sonrojo, pero prontamente comenzó a reír, alegrando aquella habitación y provocando una sonrisa en su visita, quien estaba a pasos de entrar.

¿Que es tan divertido para que tu risa se escuche tan amplia por toda la habitación?

La joven sonrió al ver a su amado entrar por la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba y en sus manos traía un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

Tu mera presencia, tu rostro y todo de ti alegran mi vida Heero.

Los labios de Heero, se curvaron en una sonrisa alegrando aún mas a Relena. Tomó asiento junto a ella en la cama, estrechó su mano con la suya, la recogió aún más en sus brazos y descansaron así por un corto tiempo.

¿Cómo va todo en la oficina?

¿Tan rápido te hartó mi presencia que me preguntas sobre la oficina?

Ante la pregunta filtrada por Heero, la joven lo miró sorprendida y molesta, provocando la cara más tierna que este jamás había visto lo que trajo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo siento, dijo el joven tratando de no escapar en carcajadas.

Todo está muy bien, te extrañan mucho, todos los días me atacan con preguntas sobre tu estado y sobre todo cuando regresaras a trabajar.

Ante el recuerdo de sus queridos compañeros y amigos, una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en las joven, esperaba regresar pronto a ver a su otra familia, como ella misma les llamaba.

Espero entonces que me permitas regresar pronto para que ya no te ataquen.

Claro que si, te extraño en la oficina. Aunque...

El rostro de Heero se tornó serio, mas de lo que Relena estaba adaptada a verlo en la oficina.

¿Aunque?

Necesito que vayas a otro lugar el día de mañana, hay algo importante que debes decir...

Por fin el día había llegado ya y a pesar de los nervios de Relena, ella debía de estar allí, sin ella nada de lo que estaba a punto de pasar tendría sentido.

De pie por favor.

Recibamos al honorable juez Duart para el caso contra el señor couath.

Un hombre bastante mayor, pero de rígido porte se hizo notar en la sala y toso mundo guardó silencio. Pueden sentarse dijo aquel hombre y todos acataron las ordenes.

Traigan al imputado.

André Couarth. Se le acusa de asesinar a 10 familias completas, de abusar de 10 menores y de el secuestro y tentativa de asesinato contra la señorita Relena Piscraf. ¿ Cómo se declara?.

Un profundo silencio inundó la sala, aquél hombre no decía nada, parecía que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Señor Courth, se le acaba dd hacer una pregunta, responda!! El juez no era de esperar mucho.

Para que quieren saber esa respuesta, al final no las van a revivir...

Un profundo murmullo se escuchó en la sala y las manos de Relena comenzaron a temblar, pero rápidamente Heero la tranquilizó, acariciando suavemente una de ellas.

Señoría llamamos al estrado a la señorita Relena Piscraf. Rápidamente la joven se puso en pié y caminó hacía el estrado, práctico el juramento y empezó el bombardeo de preguntas por parte de el fizcal y el abogado, nadie quería defender a aquel hombre, bien sabían que era culpable, pero estaba buscando la forma de ser liberado de la pena máxima, fingiendo algún tipo de enfermedad mental.

Varias horas después, todos habían salido de la sala de juicio para esperar que se diera el veredicto final, Relena estaba nerviosa y se notaba drásticamente en su cuerpo, estaba pálida y sudaba de nervios, quería llorar, el solo hecho de ver aquel hombre la ponía mal, estuvo sobre ella tantas veces que le daban nauseas solo de recordarlo.

Señores, por favor pasen, el jurado ya delibero.

De inmediato todos entraron y los nervios de Relena aumentaban más.

¿Señores del jurado, cómo encuentras al acusado?

Despues de analizar las pruebas y de escuchar el testimonio de la única víctima sobreviviente este jurado declara al acusado...

Culpable...

Señor juez, pedimos la pena máxima para este hombre.

Al haber escuchado lo necesario y analizado las pruebas y evidencias, señor André Couat, este jurado lo declara culpable y lo sentenció a la pena máxima, cadena perpetúa sin oportunidad de fianza o ayuda alguna.

Antes de que todos pudieran alegrarse de aquella sentencia, André se había levantado de su asiento, había sacado una navaja que llevaba escondida es su ropa de prisionero y habia ido directamente hacia Relena, tomándola por la espalda y apretando aquel cuchillo sobre su delicado cuello.

Si alguno me sigue, juro que la mato, juro que morirá...

Ante aquellas palabras, nadie se atrevía a hacer nada, pero sorpresivamente, fue la misma Relena quien atacó, tomando al hombre del brazo que la sostenía y llevándolo hacia el frente de ella, utilizando mucha fuerza para hacerlo caer sobre su espalda y así dejara el cuchillo y quedara lo suficientemente confundido para ser detenido.

Heero rápidamente se acercó a su amada y la abrazó, un ligero hilo de sangre corría por su cuello, al detectarlo, Heero lo cubrió con su pañuelo. Relena estaba alterada, demasiado asustada, ella no sabía cómo había terminado todo así. Sus pies le fallaron y su cuerpo rápidamente cayó, perdió el conocimiento, lo último que sintió, fueron los fuertes brazos que la sostenían.

Cuando despertó, se vio en su habitación, trató de levantarse de golpe, pero recordó que eso solo le causaría más problemas.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio a su amado pasar, su rostro preocupado, se tranquilizaba al verla despierta.

Cómo si el pudiera leer su mente, la observó y le afirmó que todo estaba bien.

Por fin todo había terminado, al fin ya podría estar tranquila, aquel mal hombre estaría lejos de todo y de todos.

El final de esta burla de obra había llegado ya y esperaban que la felicidad llegara por fín a sus vidas.

Heero la abrazó y ella se sintió cómoda y protegida en sus brazos, cómo siempre lo había deseado. Con ese hombre puesto en prisión, por fin la felicidad había llegado a sus vidas.

Vamos, debemos terminar de arreglarte Lu, mi hermano se pondrá ansioso si nos retrasamos mucho.

La boda de Milliardo y Lucrecia por fin había llegado, al fin tocaban la felicidad, al fin podrían estar juntos y ser una verdadera família. Aunque con dolor ya que Relena aseguró no mudarse a la nueva casa de la felíz pareja y prefería quedarse sola en la casa de sus padres.

El trayecto a la iglesia había sido callado, el nerviosismo de Lu no era nada comparado al de Relena, hace demasiado tiempo no estaba sola y comenzar a vivir sola aún la ponía nerviosa.

Relena... no importa lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos, nuestra casa siempre tendrá un hermoso espacio para ti.

Lucrecia observaba con cariño a su futura cuñada, mas que eso ella la quería como a una hermana pequeña.

Muchas gracias Lu, una hermosa escena que pudo ser visualizada por Heero que recibía la limusina con las dos hermosas damas.

Trowa apoyaba a Lucrecia a bajar del auto, mientras que Heero extendía su mano para bajar a Relena, las dos mujeres estaban hermosas. Lucrecia se veía perfecta en su hermoso vestido de novia, entallando su cuerpo y cayendo suavemente por sus caderas en una falda tipo sirena, un largo velo tipo tipo catedral salía de su cabellera y se convertía en su cola, acabando en un hermoso encaje.

Relena usaba un hermoso vestido azul medía noche, de escote tenue en forma de corazón y un hermoso accesorio de pedrería que iniciaba en su cuellos y terminaba sobre sus hombros, con su cabello recogido en un perfecto moño. Las dos mujeres deslumbraban y deslumbrarian a los hombres que amaban.

La suave música se escuchó para que la novia pudiera entrar, pero antes de pasar, Relena y las demás damas iban adelante, Heero acompañaba a su amada y pudieron visualizar al mayor, con una mirada de orgullo al ver tal belleza en su hermana, de tras de ella, la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de su vida, vestida de blanco, tan hermosa, tan perfecta...

La ceremonia había culminado, el amor se notaba en la pareja y fluia en el ambiente.

Se dirigieron a la recepción, en un hermoso y lujoso hotel, los invitados estaban felices de ver a la pareja, sabían cuanto habían vivido, ya les tocaba un poco de felicidad.

Era tiempo de bailar para la feliz pareja, pero antes de eso Lucrecia había decidido lanzar el ramo.

Todas las jovenes solteras estaba allí y a regañadientes Relena se encontraba en el grupo de mujeres expectantes por la oportunidad de saber si se casarian pronto, aunque a muchos varones parecían más preocupados de que sus novias ganaran el ramo que de divertirse.

¿Estan listas?

A coro las mujeres gritaron avisando lo ansiosas que estaban.

Bien... a la 1, a las 2 y a las 3...

Lo siguiente que pasó fue sorpresivo, se apagaron las luces por unos cuantos segundos, todos quedaron alarmados, los oficiales de policía estaban espectantes ante cualquier cosa.

Esto ya casi termina, gracias por leer esta historia


	21. Capítulo 19 Hacía la eternidad

La energía regresó y todo se iluminó.

El ramo nunca fue lanzado, Lu se lo entregaba a su cuñada, esta con asombro lo tomó, Heero que se encontraba a su lado, rápidamente se arrodilló frente a ella y extendió una pequeña caja...

Relena estaba estupefacta, esto si que era una sorpresa, ella sabía que Heero la amaba, lo había demostrado muchas veces ya, pero jamás se imaginó que el fuera de esos hombres que daban anillos de compromiso y se arodillaran para pedir matrimonio y mucho menos pensó que sería en el matrimonio de su hermano.

Relena, luz de mi vida, dame la oportunidad de protegerte y que protejas mi alma herida...

Un gran silencio se sintió. Relena no decía nada.

Relena, casate conmigo.

Silencio

¿Relena?

Lagrimas cálidas y cristalinas corrian por el rostro de Relena.

Heero estaba a punto de levantarse, sentía que ella no respondería.

Yo... yo... por Dios, claro que acepto casarme contigo. Rápidamente se lanzó a los brazos del hombre que ella amaba y todos los presentes comenzaron a gritar de felicidad.

Con un beso se cerró el trato y se colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de la joven, el baile podría iniciar, con la nueva pareja de esposos y los prometidos.

(si gustan busquen all of me)

La música comenzó a sonar y todos los presentes decidieron unirse al baile también. Una hermosa melodía hacía que los cuerpos se movieran al compás de las luces que danzaban y amenizaban la velada.

Eres maravillosa...

Heero...

Se que pensabas porqué quería casarme contigo, esa es la respuesta, Relena, eres maravillosa, eres valiente, eres única, eres perfecta. Jamás pensé conocer a una mujer cómo tú y mucho menos pensé en amarla como te amo a ti.

La melodía seguía sonando y ellos bailaban como si solo ellos dos estaban en aquél salón lleno de gente.

Eres perfecta Relena, no esperé estar así, pero tu eres esa persona por la cual yo puedo arriesgar mi vida sin temor, sin dolor. Nada me importa si no eres tú.

Relena no daba credito a lo que escuchaba, el la necesitaba, realmente la necesitaba y ella a él, el era eso que su madre le había dicho desde pequeña, era ese príncipe de otro mundo que llegaría a hacerla felíz. Y lo estaba logrando.

Delicadamente el joven se acercó a ella y besó sus labios, sus cuerpos se complenentaban, encajaban a la perfección mientras bailaban y sus almas sentían tocarse. Esa era la felicidad que tanto anhelaban ambos.

3 meses largos habían pasado ya y por fin todo se terminaría.

Relena estás hermosa, te vez perfecta.

Milliardo y Lucrecia pasaban a la habitación donde estaban terminando de arreglar a la novia, por fin la felicidad había llegado para Relena, tanto su hermano como su cuñado estaban felices por verla felíz.

¿Creen que a Heero le guste?

Pienso que si no le gusta, está ciego, demasiado ciego...

Una sonrisa suave se dibujó en el rostro de Milliardo, estaba orgulloso de su hermana, sabía que si ese día murirera, sería felíz de darle cuentas a sus padres y decirles la hermosa joven que era Relena y lo felíz que lo hacía verla felíz.

Ya es hora de irnos, no querras que el novio se ponga ansioso?

En el camino a la iglesia, estaba muy cerca el cementerio donde sus padres descansaban, así que antes de llegar a la iglesia ella rogó a su hermano que le permitiera pasar a ver sus tumbas.

El delicado vestido de Relena caía sobre el pasto mientras ella caminaba hacia el hogar de sus padres en la actualidad.

Hola... perdón por atreverme a venir así, quizás no es lo correcto, pero no quería irme sin su bendición. Saben, daría lo que fuera por verlos este día, por saber que están felices y orgullosos por mí; se que donde están lo estarán festejando también.

Ya debo irme pero les prometo que seré felíz cómo siempre lo han deseado.

Una pequeña y delicada brisa movió el vestido de Relena y sintió como una suave mano acariciaba su rostro.

Sin saberlo, sus padres estaban allí dandole la mejor de las sonrisas.

Se felíz, mi niña.

Las campanas de la iglesia sonaban, la música comenzaba, avisando la llegada de la novia, Lucrecia caminaba hacía el altar, abriendose pasó entre las flores y cintas de suaves colores que indicaban la llegada de la novia.

Las damas de compañía llegaban haciendo mas amplia la espera, por fin se podía visualizar a la joven, vestida en un amplio traje blanco, estilo princesa, entonaba su hermosa cintura. De la mano de su hermano, Relena se dirigía al altar, sus hermosos ojos agua marina resaltaban y se adueñaban de el amor de Heero mas y más. Una suave sonrisa se visializo en la joven y lágrimas corrian de los ojos del novio.

Cómo podía ser, iba a casarse, se casaría por fin y no con cualquier persona, ella no era cualquier mujer, era un ángel. Era perfecta y el la amaba.

Al llegar por fin al altar, Miliardo entregó lo mas sagrado que el tenía, no sin antes brindar unas palabras para el novio, que lejos de ser una felicitación, se convertía en una amenaza de por vida.

Dañala y te juro que te mataré.

Lucrecia había logrado escuchar aquello y comenzó a reírse suavemente.

Te prometo que si la hago llorar, yo mismo me mataré.

Entregada la mano de la joven la ceremonia inició y todos tomaron asiento.

Heero, aceptas como esposa a Relena, para amarla, respetarla en todo momento?

Yo, no tengo que aceptarla, ella es dueña de mí desde el día en que la vi.

Y tu Relena, aceptas por esposo a Heero, para amarlo y respetarlo en todo momento?

Yo, moriría a su lado de ser necesario y lo seguiría amando hasta despues de la muerte.

De ser así, no queda más que decir. Yo los declaro, marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

El velo que cubría a Relena era levantando y con dulzura sus labios fueron aprisionados por los de su ahora esposo.

Rápidamente Heero tomó a Relena de la mano y corrieron hasta la salida, eran felices, por fin eran felices y se habian prometido serlo más.

Esa promesa, de estar juntos, de morir juntos y de amarse por la eternidad, era para siempre, y Relena sabía muy bien que la cumpliría. Ella ya conocía la muerte, era su gran amigo y se despedía de ella, rumbo a su nueva vida, llena de felicidad. Rumbo hacía la eternidad.

 ** _FIN_**.

Por fin, terminé, terminé y quiero llorar, me duele haber terminado. Pero debía de hacerlo, ya no podía seguir creando dolor en esta historia.

Muchas gracias por leerla, estaré creando muchos mas fics de esta pareja.

Gracias por acompañarme en todo este trayecto hasta el final. Muchos besos


End file.
